Luperca
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: Summary: femslash very gay! Hermione/tonks pairing. Hermione bitten, turns into a werewolf and hides her transition from her friends, she will eventually find her mate and help Harry to try and defeat Voldemort. Rated M for a reason, will have smut and Hermione will have one other female sexual partner before she meets her mate
1. Chapter 1

Summary: femslash very gay! Hermione/tonks pairing.

Hermione bitten, turns into a werewolf and hides her transition from her friends, she will eventually find her mate and help Harry to try and defeat Voldemort.

Rated M for a reason, will have smut and Hermione will have one other female sexual partner before she meets her mate

 **Dec 26, 2017 Update: A reviewer warned me this story was too explicit and should take it down or change it, and while it saddens me to do so I will comply. I have moved this story over to Wattpad and am writing under the same name:Darkwolf393 If you want to read the story as originally meant to be read**

* * *

Peter Pedigrew had just transformed back into a rat to make his great escape, menacing smile in place as he melted into is animingus form. Sirius and Lupin had been ready, but just before they could go after him Lupin saw the moon. Shit! It had to be a full moon.

Unable to heed Sirius's pleas he transitioned painfully into Moonie is alter ego. Saliva dropping from his mouth now fully the monster and no longer the man, he stepped towards Harry and almost chomped his shoulder blade, but was pushed away at the last second by a head of chestnut curls. Growling Moonie approached the girl who had effectively pushed The-boy-who-lived down the hill to safety. Her back turned, not knowing he had regained the ground he was shaken from. Before she could turn Moonie bit into her shoulder, a loud cry escaped her throat, and he would have kept going except for a sound from the distance. Was that a howl? The beast mused as he retracted his fangs from the soft shoulder.

Dropping the female, the wolf turned without a second thought and ran towards the sound.

Hermione winced at the pain from the puncture wounds. She knew the second that she was bit that one of two things would be happening tonight:

1) She would die, be ripped piece by piece and become food for the werewolf

2) She would become a werewolf

As she saw the retreating form, she knew it was to be the latter. No one survived a werewolf bite unscathed, and in-turned.

Making a swift decision, the young Gryffindor stopped the bleeding and put up a hasty glamour charm. She would act as if nothing happened in front of others, research what would happen come next full moon, and learn to control her wolf. She always felt Lupin took the easy way out and if he had only stopped wallowing in self pity he could be one with the beast.

The Order could never find out, obviously, Lupin was barely tolerated often treated like he had the plague at the best of times. She had time before the next change, and she all of a sudden had loads to do.

Thoughts sorted out, she stood and dusted herself off. Tonight she would finish helping Harry, tonight she would push everything aside, tomorrow she would research, tomorrow she would find answers.

* * *

Yesterday had been a whirlwind of activity. Finding out Sirius Black was not responsible for Harry's parents demise, but Ron's rat who was actually Peter Pedigrew. Seeing Harry conjure a powerful patronus, powerful enough to push away countless dementors, punching Malfoy had been a shining moment, and then there was Lupin or rather her moment with Moonie.

Hermione groaned as she rolled over waking up, her body would obviously go through many changes this month, as would her senses sharpening, increased appetite would be the first change to be sure….growlll…speaking of appetite, her stomach decided to make its displeasure known at the lack of food.

'Arggg Granger your stomach woke me up! Go feed the beast and let the rest of us sleep in! It's a Sunday for Merlin's sake!'. Lavender yelled

'Moving Lav, sorry.' Hermione responded

'It's ok 'mione, nzzzzzzz' Lavender mumbled/snored her response

Hermione laughed softly as she got up to get ready for the day.

Most people thought she hated Lavender Brown because she dated Ron briefly, however nothing could be further from the truth. The two had a cantankerous relationship, but they honestly loved teasing one another. Hermione was overjoyed when her friend dumped Ron, mainly because she had become one of _those_ girls while dating Ron.

Hermione didn't think of herself as sexual in any kind of way, she just didn't have time for such frivolity. Even if she did think about it Ron would be the last person she would go for. He was a much better friend than possible love interest, and sometimes he wasn't even a good friend.

She made her way down to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, as it was early she was one of the only ones to be eating at this hour. Her usual food appeared before her and she set to eat. Quickly finishing her fare she realized she would need to eat a little more to keep her wolf happy. She called for the table house elf.

'Winky'

With a pop the elf appeared, 'Yes Miss Gangy?'

'Could I trouble you for another spot of eggs, and possibly some bacon and ham?'

'Miss Gangy is being hungry this morning?'

'Why yes Winky, my appetite is indeed changing, would you be so kind to increase my normal food amount?'

'Miss Gangy is eating more like Master Lupy did. Miss Gangy even smells like Master Lupy. Winky is sorry for Miss Gangy's fate. Winky is appreciating Miss Gangy's care of us House Elves.'

Hermione smiled, 'well I appreciate you too Master Winky, you do so much for this school. I am wanting to keep this change to myself as long as I can, is that something you can help me with?'

Winky lit up from his previous bowed head and beamed speaking rapidly, 'Winky would be much pleased to help Miss Gangy!'

Laughing 'great, by the way any chance you noble house elves have any knowledge or literature about werewolves I might not find in the library here? I do not wish to be like Lupin, I want to control who I am becoming.'

'Miss Gangy is most wise, we house elves do have access to every Wizarding household through our families. Winky will get word out and see if any such book exists and speak with the elf elders.'

With a snap of his fingers the added food portions appeared to a beaming Hermione.

'Thank you greatly Master Winky.'

'Winky is happy to help Miss Gangy'

With a pop he left, leaving Hermione to it.

She finished her extra portions happily and made her way to the library. She found every book about werewolves and set in research mode. Her scroll had been filled nearly 25inches in the first hour.

As the hours passed she was only interrupted with a sandwich and drink appearing. Continuing on as she munched the hours turned quickly. She had just finished reading the last book when she looked at her watch. It was dinner time and already felt better about her situation. Acquiring knowledge always seemed to do that.

She made her way down to the Great Hall she realized if the house elves could already smell the change she would have to also mask her scent around Professor McGonigal. Casting a quick concealment scent charm she walked in and joined her best mates.

Harry and Ron smiled at her, knowing she had been researching all day due to the ink stain on her chin and hands she usually got after deep pondering. She sat down and a larger than normal food portion appeared in front of her as she dug in with much more gusto than was normal. Harry merely raised an eyebrow but said nothing, and Ron being Ron was oblivious.

Hermione noticed that more than once close females would give her weird looks throughout dinner, almost unconsciously. Glad she had spent the day researching she was prepared for this. While she could conceal the wolf scent, she could not conceal the pheromones wolves give off to their true desired mate's gender. She hadn't given much thought to her sexuality, but now that the proof was in front of her, her logical mind easily catalogued how it could be. Finishing up her meal she excused herself from the table and made her way to the Gryffindor tower.

Her reading said that these people of her preferred gender would unconsciously begin to give her attention, small touches here and there, smile more, flirt without knowing it. This all went back to the wolves being social creatures, a large pack meant saftey. She smiled at the possible extra attention.

Her parents had always been loving and understanding, they taught her to never judge others based on things they cannot control. She loved her muggle parents for all they taught her, she often felt more grounded than her pure blood counterparts.

' _Never judge a book by its cover Hermione. People aren't always what they seem, positive or negative.. You never know what someone has been through that motivates their actions, learn from them like you learn from books, people can surprise you. Getting to know their stories can be as wonderful as unlocking the mysteries of the universe, never place knowledge over friendship, in the end these connections you make with people are the only things that truly matter. I know you value knowledge little one, but don't forget about the connections with other sentient beings, it may just save your life one day.'_

Her mother had conversations several times, imparting wisdom often to her only daughter. They would sit in the evening either chatting or reading side by side after dinner when her father would do the dishes. The man was atrocious at cooking so he took over dish duty for the household.

Knowing her parents would not care of her sexuality helped her be ok with the revelation of her sexuality faster than would be normal. She was not sure how the wizarding world would take it however. This is why she decided to keep that knowledge to herself until she knew more, no sense in playing her hand too early. Besides, she had bigger issues at play her than something as trivial as who she shagged eventually.

With that knowledge she got ready for bed, showering and changing she eventually got into bed. Hermione noticed some fellow girls staring longer than was customary, one girl even brushed against her in the shower as she was bending over washing her legs. Hermione willed herself to not react, as she knew they could not control it, and if she acknowledged it then they would snap out of the haze. This would cause the to be angry at her, and find out her secret. Her reading suggested that these occurrences would be small and nothing inappropriate if she did nothing in return, so she shook it off as her new normal and went on about her night. Her life was about to change drastically over the next month, and she hoped Winky would be able to help her past the initial information she had found.

* * *

Winky had indeed delivered, as she had throughout the coming months delivered countless books, and even charmed a box for under her bed to keep all of these books hidden. She would merely need to place the books in the right compartment if she was done with the books and they would return to their owners. The left compartment would keep them hidden, looking like dirty laundry to anyone else who might go looking through her things.

Her first change had indeed been that first full moon after getting bit. She by now had grown quite a few inches, her senses sharpened and had grown out of her baby fat completely, hair tamed down to now soft chestnut curls. Her breasts had filled out nicely and backside shapely as well. Hermione snuck out to the forbidden forest easily with her enhanced sight and hearing allowing her to go unnoticed. Being knowledgeable about what she was to go through was indeed a blessing as she transformed painfully, but kept her mind from even the first transition. She let out an instinctual howl that calmed her soul even more. She spent the night wandering the Forrest, discovering what her new form was capable of, letting her instincts lead her.

She had met the centaurs that night in her werewolf form, she bowed graciously at their feet in deep respect. They recognized who she was and were prepared for her this full moon. She was given safe passage on their lands as they could tell her beast was controlled and would respect the natural order of the nature of the Forrest.

As luck would have it Luna had been wondering the Forrest as well that night. They ran into each other around 2am.

'Hermione, I was wondering if I might find you tonight.' Luna started

Hermione took a tentative sniff in her direction, then walked closer, ears flat against her head.

'I knew from the amount of Wackspurts around your head at dinner tonight that your first transformation would be tonight. Here, I brought you calming salve for your haunches. Werewolves are notorious for having itchy haunches in the fall you know.'

The wolf chuckled and let the dreamy blonde apply the salve.

It did feel better.

'There, all better, care if I join you tonight? I was out collecting my last pair of shoes from the Nargels, but would rather spend the time with you friend.'

The wolf granted the request easily. Luna had been a misunderstood witch. Most simply called her Looney Lovegood, not believing in her mystical beasts. Hermione had never been of that camp and took an instant liking to the girl. They weren't extremely close, but Hermione thought after tonight that might change.

'My your pheromones are rather strong tonight. I can see you will be enjoying some rubbing when you get back to the tower tonight.'

If the wolf stopped completely, turned and blinked at the young Ravenclaw.

'It's obvious of course, your mate will be female. While I'm not her, the females will be giving you attention until you find her. I would advise to not mention it to anyone, they would get quite cross if they found out what was happening. It is innocent and no one but myself will notice Hermione, so let it happen. Think of it as them just being touchy friends, like when your mother gives you a hug. I'm sure your research has told you the reason for this?'

The wolf shook her head in the negative.

'That is too bad, this lack of information lead to many issues in the Americas in Salem…anyway the touches are instinctual, meant to calm your wolf. Loving embraces will help you until you find your true mate. I couldn't ever find out if it was a self preservation instinct on the human's side of things, but I assure you it is quite innocent. Your wolf feeling loved will be subdued, you will not feel territorial over the females, and they will not feel anything for you except familial or friendly bonding. Relax Luperca'

The wolf tilted her head until she remembered the names origin. The fabled she-wolf who suckled Romulus and Remus. With a wolfy smile she nudged the smaller blonde in the shoulder playfully.

They continued walking and talking until it was time for breakfast. The wolf transformed back naked as she suspected. She began covering herself up with her hands nervous and self-conscious, only to be stopped by her friend.

'Hermione come here, you are beautiful let me hold you.'

The taller brunette reluctantly complied, but was surprised at just how calming the touch had on her wolf. So much so that she began to purr as she nuzzled the smaller blonde.

'See what I mean now? Luperca, I brought you some clothes to change into, then we can see about joining everyone for some breakfast.'

The blonde released her friend and gave her the clothes Luna had taken from Hermione's trunk, sensing the coming change in her friend.

'Luna I can't thank you enough. By they way, how do you know so much about werewolves?'

'Oh, my godmother is a werewolf, her mate is just lovely. My father and mother were great friends of the pair and named me 'moon child' or Luna in their honor. The wolves saved my parents on more than one occasion in the first war.'

Hermione embraced her friend once more. This could work, she could go on with her life as planned. Her friend gave her that hope. Smiling she didn't realize she was crying until she stepped back and the dreamy blonde wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek. Placing their foreheads together they silently acknowledged the solace in the moment, no words were needed. Things were going to be ok with her wolf. The world was for sure going to be crazy, war impending, pure blood fanatical wizards had begun tracking down mud bloods, her parents needing sanctuary, so many issues, but here in this moment she knew at least her wolf would be at peace here. She could still be the brightest witch, she could still learn where she had found a second home, she could still keep her friends. She could still just be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dec 26, 2017 Update: A reviewer warned me this story was too explicit and should take it down or change it, and while it saddens me to do so I will comply. I have moved this story over to Wattpad and am writing under the same name:Darkwolf393 If you want to read the story as originally meant to be read**

* * *

It had been 1 year since being bitten. In that time Hermione learned all she could about her wolf. Luna had become closer than ever and even introduced Hermione to her Godmother and her mate. Winky had come through in a big way as well and Hermione had at her disposal the largest assortment of books on her kind. She felt like she had full control and knew more about werewolves than anyone else in Britain certainly.

Her life at the castle became much more comfortable once she loosened up thanks to Luna's guidance. Each night she would cuddle up with a different girl in her dorm. The girls loved their time with their cuddle bug as her warmer than normal body heat kept the Scottish cold at bay. Summers at the burrow included Ginny and her sharing a bed. This would have not been any big deal normally if the redhead had bother wearing any clothes at all. However the comfort was too great to her wolf to give up, so she decided to go with it and slept nude as well.

As a rule they set up silencing charms for the shared room since Ginny snored and heavy wards so no one could intrude the nude pair. Hermione having reached the age of 16 had been developing and had begun having urges that she had trouble with especially with her sleeping arrangements. She however would not make things awkward for the girl who, she was sure was straight.

That was until one night when she had been woken up by a pair of stroking slender hands. A body pressed to her back with one hand caressing her bare breasts while the other going softly between her drenched nether regions. A soft moan escaped her mouth as a pair of lips grazed her neck.

'Hermione I need you so bad.' Ginny whispered

Biting her lip and bucking her hips into the hand below she arched her chest into the other hand

'Oh Merlin! Ginerva!'

... **content edited as per request...**

Slowly opening her eyes she looked down to the woman slowly licking her letting her gently down from her first orgasm she ever had.

She eventually detangled herself from her previous position and lowered her body on top of the prone girl. Holding each other close squeezing gently, the only thing really moving was their lungs, skin on skin.

'What is it about you that I can't get enough of?' Ginny asked 'no seriously I have never wanted anyone physically like I wanted you just now.'

'…um yeah…that's kind of…my fault…'

'…?...'

'Well umm….'

'Ok seriously Hermione, we're laying here naked, we just had mind blowing sex, and might I also mention we were both virgins before tonight…not that I'm complaining mind you, but, yeah. I don't regret anything. I just want to understand…and maybe repeat…but also understand.'

'Well it must have happened while I was sleeping…see I put out pheromones, and umm well it must have been a good dream I was having that got to you, and um yeah…'

'Makes sense, I kind of just woke up…I guess horny would be the right word…and well we sleep nude…and you are so sexy…and so cuddly, I don't know Herm…'. Ginny trailed off

'What does this mean for us? I don't want things to be weird'

'I mean, yeah it's bound to change things, but don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want a relationship with you, can this just, I don't know…be?'

'Like never have sex again..or' Hermione asked tentatively

'Oh we're definitely having sex again!'

Laughing Hermione replied 'ok good, I'm good with that, but I'm also fine with not getting into a relationship, but I do care about you. You're one of my best friends.'

'And you're one of mine too, so agree to not make it weird?'

'Agreed, and if one or both of us get into another relationship we will be ok with stopping the physical side of things? And no jealousy?' Hermione inquired

'Deal…ok now how about the more sex bit, I did promise to make you not stop cumming until I say so!'

'That you did sexy! Come here'

They connected their mouths together in a slow passionate kiss, a less desperate but more meaningful kiss. Hermione grabbing Ginny's beautiful arse caressing it softly pushing their cores closer together causing the ginger to moan out through their kiss.

'You are such a naughty, naughty school girl aren't you Gin?' Hermione said breaking the kiss

' oh am I playing out a fantasy for you now?'

'Hmm, uh huh, now about me cumming…' Hermione said as she took the shorter girl's hand and lead it to her already drenched pussy. Ginny didn't have to be told twice before she was touching the lower lips of her new lover. Eliciting the most erotic of moans, she continued well into the night, giving as well as receiving.

The two finally collapsed hours later fully satiated, and smiling into each other. It was by pure coincidence that they were actually allowed to sleep in the next day. Molly and Arthur had been called away on Order business with their older brother Bill dropping by to check on his younger siblings. All of the boys knew better than to intrude on the girl's room, as Ginny was notoriously not a morning person. They girls would blissfully sleep well into breakfast time before the roused.

When the finally woke it was with a smile and a kiss, then they went about their day as if their physical relationship was like just another activity the best friends could do together. They had provided comfort and would provide comfort again, but no further emotional attachment was needed.

* * *

The summer came and went and they had returned to Hogwarts only to find out the new DADA teacher was a toad of a woman in pink chiffon.

While searching for a secret meeting place Ginny and Hermione found the Room of Requirement. The doors had opened to a large ornate fireplace bear skin rug, two lounging chairs, with a side table between, and a huge 4 poster bed.

When Hermione retuned back to Hogwarts she had begun cuddling her dorm mates like the previous year, as innocent as the previous year. He wolf was comfortable with these women, but didn't wish to peruse any deeper relationship. That wasn't to say some women didn't try, but Hermione had gently and subtly dismissed the advances, that just wasn't who she was. Yes she had a sexual relationship with her best mate Ginny, but it was something her and her wolf needed, and as soon as she met her mate it would end on great terms. She did. It wish to complicate things. She felt no need to have several conquests, sleeping with many people, especially women could be troublesome at best. Women's nature in this society being one driven mostly by emotion. This reason alone she knew she could not do that. Hermione's wolf demanding a tight hold on said emotions in order to keep the peace within her soul. She would not throw all of her hard work away just for a good shag of some random females. She was not so driven by her hormones that they overruled her logical brain.

Speaking of shagging she looked at the 4 poster bed, then back at the ginger…

Ginny looked at the bed, mischievous glint to her eyes, then back to the brunette…Ginny wiggled her eyebrows…

Hermione took out her wand and set heavy wards and silencing charms, spoke _divesto_ clearly and stalked forward to the now gloriously naked female before her own newly naked body.

The werewolf had gained incredible strength and bent slightly down to grasp the smaller woman on the back of her thighs hefting her in the air pressing their breasts together as she kissed the ginger and continued to walk towards the bed in the room. Reaching the bed Hermione gently lowered the pair down to the soft bed and continued kissing her friend deeply. Ginny dragged her nails down the werewolf's back and as she was gently entered by two fingers

... **content edited per request**...

She felt so good, just like ever time she was with Hermione, she couldn't get enough of the wolf.

Hermione let it slip of why her pheromones had stirred their libido. Coming out as a wolf to her lover had answered many of Ginny's questions. This information had also helped them come to terms with why they would never fall in love with each other. Hermione's nature would not allow that to happen when she knew she had a mate in the world. The redhead often would tease her friend with the knowledge of her enhanced senses as well. She at times would step away from lunch with the family to masturbate, only to return still wet having only washed her hands. She would let her scent invade the wolf's head with the sensory overload that had her almost transforming then and there to ravish her friend. These times would almost always conclude with Hermione faking sick and Ginny offering to take care of her sick friend for the rest of the day. She would be then thoroughly fucked the moment she stepped foot into her shared room.

This is how Ginny knew she could be rough with her wolf. She asked to get deeper and Hermione took one of Ginny's legs and put it over her own shoulder as she continued to press even deeper into the woman below her. This new angle was hitting all of the right spots and had Ginny screaming her release less than a minute. Not done fucking her friend she was relentless in her motions. Moving even more frantic, she pushed again and again, arching her breasts deliciously into Ginny's. The added pressure of her breasts pushed Ginny into another mind blowing orgasm.

'Oh fuck Herm it feels sooo good, the way you fuck me!'

Growling Hermione let Ginny's leg drop back down but that was just to give Ginny's hips some relief, because she had not stopped moving yet, she set another punishing pace this time straddling Ginny's leg so her own core could get the friction she so desperately needed. Too out of it to do much more than feel ginny writhed below her close to the edge of sanity, chanting Hermione's name over and over in-between thrusts

'Her…ummph

Mi….ahh

Neeeeee! Oh fuck here it comes!'

Feeling the woman below her clench her hand from the inside spurned Hermione's own orgasm as they both came together spectacularly.

Slowing down both of their motions they began kissing idly, and Hermione removed her fingers from that delicious wet heat she so loved to be encased in. She left her hand cupped on Ginny's womanhood lovingly holding as she continued to kiss her lover. One last thrust of her own hips and she released one last small orgasm and moved her hand slowly down Ginny's inner thighs back up to the outer thighs. Hermione moved half off of Ginny to allow her to come back to her normal breathing, head resting on her friend's shoulder. Staring at the heaving breasts and then attaching one hand groping her breast to the amused sound of Ginny below her.

'I always knew you would be a breast woman.' Ginny laughed

Hermione chuckled but didn't stop her motions, 'what can I say Gin, you have a nice rack.'

Ginny full on laughed now. Then rolling them over pinning the wolf down, however this did not have the effect she was going for because this put her in the perfect position in Hermione's mind.

Ginny's hands were on Hermione's biceps, pressing down, causing her chest to stick out right above the wolf's head. She leaned forward wrapping her mouth around the tantalizing dangling tip. Ginny's legs were spread wide wrapped around Hermione's center over her hips. As she licked and sucked where she wanted to be close she bucked her hips so their centers connected and shot a feeling of almost electronic current of arousal.

They soon lost themselves again and again for the rest of the day and night. The room had added a shower when they were trying to figure how to get back to one before returning to the Gryffindor common room.

They were grateful that this was a Sunday and they had not missed much and now they had a place for just themselves when their needs would arise.

Closing the door behind them they were greeted by the smiling face of Luna

'Why Luperca you seem rather soothed, when did this happen?'

Ginny smiled , 'this summer actually, she's good at scratching an itch.'

They all chuckled

'Well I'm glad you both have that, the Nargels can be quite nasty if you don't de-stress. Have a good night you two.'

'You too Lun.' Hermione relied

* * *

The year went on like it normally did, the DADA professor bearing down on Harry and letting out many proclamations, causing Harry to start Dumbledore's Army at Hermione's suggestion.

It was during one of those meetings that Ginny first truly looked at the Gryffindor male. He was bloody brilliant and when he corrected her wand incantations she was hooked. Hermione saw this and smiled knowingly at her best mate. Ginny stepped back from Harry to see Hermione smiling at her and they shared a glance silently agreeing happily to dissolve their physical trysts. Hermione couldn't be happier for her friends and swore to do anything in her power to help the couple be together. She knew her brother in everything but blood Harry was daft when it came to emotions, so she had her work cut out for her with the clueless boy wonder.

Not 5 minutes later did their meeting get disrupted by the pink toad and group disbanded and punishments doled out. Her wolf was chomping st the bit to retaliate, but she reasoned that things would turn around and she would find a way to sooth the wolf and find vengeance against the pink terror.

Everything would change for her entire world when Harry woke up from a nightmare screaming his godfather's name.


	3. Chapter 3

'SIRIUS!'

Harry woke up screaming, the wolf's enhanced hearing woke her up with a start. Lav had been cuddling her intensely and was roused at the startled woman in her arms.

'What is it 'mione?'

' I think I heard Harry screaming…I…I need to go make sure he's ok. Wake the other members of DA, will you?'

'Of course, we will meet you in the common room soon.' Lavender replied

Quickly muttering a dressing spell she was dressed in muggle clothing and broke into Harry's dorm room to find him screaming in his sleep sweating. His dorm mates surrounding him concerned

'Harry!' Hermione screamed shaking the prone boy , 'Harry wake up!'

He finally woke up with a start, 'he took him! Voldemort took him!'

'Took who Harry?'

'My godfather, he has Sirius, we have to go help him! He's the only family I have left.'

'Do you think maybe it could be a trap mate?' Neville asked gently

'Probably, But what choice do I have? He's my family.' Harry replied helplessly

'You know we are with you Harry, to the end brother.' Hermione swore solemnly. 'Come get dressed we will meet the lot of you in the common room. Lav is gathering the DA for us there.'

Harry numbly nodded as Hermione left them to get ready.

* * *

Harry met the assembled group and quickly went over the dream and explained those who didn't know of mental link between him and the Dark Lord. They had been shaken at the news at first, but learning to trust it after he had saved Arthur Weasley the week prior with a dream vision of him being attached.

They knew the only fireplace linked with the floo network was in the chiffon toad's office. Half of the group would create a diversion so the other half could get to the Ministry of Magic.

Everything was going to plan until the group ran into the patrolling inquisitor squad. They would have easily disarmed the bumbling group but the interim salmon colored headmistress snatched all of their wands, banishing then to her office.

Hermione made a quick plan and diverted the Rose toad to the forbidden Forrest with false promises of Harry's nefarious intentions. The squad collected everyone but Ginny, Harry, and Hermione as the trio had been led wand pointed at their back to where Hermione led them.

Hermione knew the Centaur's territory well and when she was is proper position she turned to the stuttering woman with whom she had given her wolf permission to get revenge on finally.

Releasing a low growl to call the surrounding centaurs to action. The horrible woman began spouting hate filled speech. Further enraging the wolf, with the mudblood and centaur hate filled speech.

The centaurs circled closer, as she entangled one such beast close to her, but instead of her keeping the upper hand Luna came out of hiding and spelled the centaur free. The centaurs took their chance and carried the horrid woman away screaming the entire way about one hate filled thing after another.

Ginny placed a calming hand on Hermione's cheek looking into her best friends now bright yellow eyes and Luna wrapped an arm around her stomach from behind. Purring she came back to herself from the palpable rage she had dissolved to because of the pink toad. Hermione's wolf had been calmed once again without getting her secret out to her brother.

Harry totally oblivious to the women behind him looked on at the retreating form of the former stand in headmistress.

Luna spoke up first slowly drawing away from Hermione at the same time

'We should go, Harry? Come.'

With that they all hurriedly rushed back to the office that held the floo and wands they knew they would need to get to Harry's godfather.

* * *

The squad had been overtaken easily and once the trio joined them again they immediately went to the Ministry of Magic.

As Ginny was the most familiar with getting around the building, due to her father's job, she led them into the room Harry had seen in his vision.

They were faced with an empty room filled with prophecies. Walking to the number Harry had seen he looked up to shockingly find his name on the very globe he had seen next to Sirius's head. Harry reached up and was assaulted with a vision of the divination professor being overtaken delivering a chilling prophecy.

Harry was broken out of the trance like state he was in after he heard said prophecy, he saw several death eaters approach from the dark. Fighting broke out and the DA made a break for it after a very strong spell from Ginny.

This spell made Harry finally notice the young Gryffindor and made a quick note to revisit these new emotions stirred by the ginger he had been denying the last month.

They fled the room quickly and two rooms later they found themselves in a giant room with the famed 'veil' mysteriously swirling in the tall archway.

Quickly overtaken once more by the same death eaters Luscious Malfoy stepped forward demanding the prophecy from Harry.

Hermione was restrained from behind by the voluptuous by slightly crazy Belatrix, wand held at her throat. Bella took a long lick up the side of Hermione's cheek as she held her twisted wand at her neck.

'My my muddy'. Bella whispered so only Hermione could hear her, 'looks like there's more to you than you once were…increasing your station muddy with one bite, hmmm?'

Hermione had been barely holding her wolf at bay and would have lost it if the next few things hadn't taken place in front of her at seemingly lighting speed.

The boy-who-lived smashed the orb and almost instantaneously the room was filled with aurors. Flashing light filled the room, and Bella whispered into the young wolf's ear. 'Until next time muddy'. Followed with a kiss to her cheek she dissolved to smoke and circled the room and landed in front of Harry and a newly appearing Sirius and began exchanging blows.

Confused Hermione knew her eyes had switched to a bright yellow as she defended herself from the barrage of spells coming her way. Someone, an auror she surmised began fighting back to back with her. They continued this way until Harry screamed out,

'noooo! Sirius!'

Everyone in the room stopped all movement as the form of the Great man dissolved into the veil.

Harry begin to fall apart, only to be taunted by a crazed Bella

'come and get me poppet!'

Harry ran hastily after the crazed witch, and the fighting in the room with the remaining crew continued.

Spell after spell and Hermione constantly fought her wolf for control, but eventually fighting slowed down as the remaining death eaters suddenly left as if suddenly called away.

Sweating and panting she leaned back on the person whom she had fought alongside.

'Oi buy me a drink first luv'. Came from behind her

Hermione stepped away and turned quickly, no doubt flashing bright yellow eyes at the person behind her. What she saw made her catch her breath.

MATE! Her wolf called out joyously to her

Stumbling back she blinked slowly taking in the beautiful witch in front of her. Smooth straight chin length purple hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, long black leather trench coat covering a vintage CBGB's black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black untied dirty boots. She looked like the epitome of bad girl. Oh how Hermione wanted to be sooo bad.

The Metamorphmagus's eyes widened. She knew that look, she had dated Lupin long enough that she decided to research his breed even when he couldn't be bothered. Before her stood a very controlled and very powerful werewolf, whom if she wasn't mistaken had just found her mate in none other than herself. Before she could react or even say anything Lupin broke their trance.

'Tonks, baby you are safe!'

A loud growl erupted from Hermione and she placed herself in front of the young Auror.

'Mine!' Was all that was growled out

It was lucky that the only ones in the room were Tonks, Lupin, and Hermione.

Lupin's eyes went wide and cowered submissively at the obviously powerful wolf.

'Lupin I'm sorry mate, it appears we need to break up, unless I'm misreading this situation I believe this young wolf found her mate in me.' Tonks spoke calmly, wrapping a calming arm around the now trembling she-wolf.

'I see…well I will leave you to it then.'

'I would appreciate discretion Sir, I am sorry for your loss, but I cannot let you be with my one and only.'

'I understand, if I may?'

'Yes?'

'How?'

'Last year, you bit my shoulder and I did what you could not, I am one with my wolf.'

Lupin's eyes opened widely taking in the information with wonder.

'We will talk Sir later, my wolf will train yours.'

Nodding he removed himself from the room.

'…so…' Tonks smiled

'..so..' Hermione returned


	4. Chapter 4

'…so…'

'…so…'

'So you're a werewolf.'

'So you're sexy.' Hermione replied

Tonks laughing now, 'and you're confident, it's refreshing honestly.'

'I'll bet, so you know I'm your mate.'

'So I do'

'Well, all I know is that your name is Tonks and that you are drop dead gorgeous, how about you go out on a date with me and we see where this goes?'

'Pretty sure I'm going to say yes.'

'Well why wouldn't I be? Have you seen me?'

Tonks outright laughed at the cheeky witch.

'Yes'

'Yes? Seriously?' Hermione asked in earnest

'Oh, now the tone of insecurity?'

'Well, no but I'm just making sure, just because my nature says you are my mate, you could still reject me.' Hermione said walking closer hand cupping the slightly shorter witch's jaw. She leaned down and kissed Tonks's cheek.

'Nymphadora'

'Huh?'

'My full name is Nymphadora Tonks'.

'So, Nympho about that date? What are you doing now?'

Tonks raised an eyebrow but couldn't keep her serous face and busted up laughing. 'Nympho Huh? You're going to be a lot of fun aren't you?'

'I think you might just bring it out in me.' Hermione mused out loud.

'Well wolf girl, you flash those yellow eyes at me and I'll follow you anywhere.'

Hermione smiled a blinding smile and her inner wolf complied flashing her yellow eyes and let out a mock howl. Tonks laughed as she was grabbed, dramatically dipped, and soundly kissed.

* * *

They were leaving the room a few minutes later when they ran into Luna.

'Hey Lun can you let Professor McGonigal know I'll be heading back tomorrow.'

'Of course Luperca, your cuddle buddies will be disappointed tonight.' Luna joked

'Har har Lun'

'Cuddle buddies Huh?' Tonks asked curiously

'Yeah, umm wolf thing.' Hermione scratched the back of her neck looking off to the side

'Relax, I'm not worried teen wolf.'

'Well anyway we should probably be going, which way should we go to avoid everyone Lun?' Hermione asked

Luna directed the way to go assuring Hermione that Harry was indeed safe now, and that she would fill her in on what had occurred on the other side of the building they had occupied .

Most people were staying at the Burrow that night, so her absence would not be missed or out of place.

* * *

'Pretty sure we are going to shag tonight huh?' Tonks asked Hermione after they left

Hermione snorted, 'no, I wasn't assuming anything luv. Let's just see how the night goes, how does that sound to you?'

'Actually, perfect. I'd really like to get to know you.'

'So purple, what made you choose purple to dye your hair?' Hermione asked

'Oh yeah I guess I should show you.' She concentrated and changed her hair color a few times, then shifted her face into a few barnyard animals then back to the original one.

'Merlin, that's bloody brilliant!' Hermione stopped and stared

'I'm a metamorphmagus actually, I'm not 100% sure what my true original form is to be completely honest.'

'Well, whatever form you take, I think you are beautiful inside and out. You'll never have to change anything for me.'

'I know you'll never ask. Anyway, what do you have planned for this spontaneous date…and umm I guess I should have asked how old are you anyway?'

'17 actually, so don't worry Nympho I'm legal in the eyes of the Wizarding world.' Hermione responded with a smirk ' and actually with my use of my time turner my physical age is closer to 19'

'Brilliant, Well then now that is sorted! Lead on oh sexy one.' Tonks said

* * *

'How is it possible that you've never been to a muggle carnival?!' Hermione asked

'Well papa was muggleborn, but ma was pure blood disowned. We lived a half muggle life, half magical. Kinda missed out on some basic stuff in both worlds.' Tonks explained walking through the fried food area. 'So you're muggleborn?'

'Yeah, my parents are dentists actually, they are quite lovely and supportive parents. I am lucky to have them despite what some pureblood fanatics say, I wouldn't have it any other way. I just wish others could see it that way.'

'I know when mum married my papa her family freaked out, I haven't even met my mum's family yet. Well besides tonight trading spells with Aunt Bella that is.'

'Wait, wait, wait you're related to Belatrix?' Hermione asked

Tonks nodded in response

'Oooh! You must be Draco's cousin' Hermione laughed, 'oh Merlin, I socked my mate's cousin last year.' Hermione doubles over laughing

'From what I hear luv he deserves that and more. Those fanatics are all the same, I know my mum is still hurt that her sisters haven't spoken to her since she left. Their father would not allow it, after she denied the arranged marriage and married my dad. I just feel bad for my aunts and their arranged marriages, I've heard those men are just horrid . I am forever grateful mum never did that to me.'

'As am I, I don't fancy going to Azkaban.'

* * *

Their night progressed nicely, they rode every ride, sampled the most outlandish fried food, and played every crooked game they could laughing the entire way at the absurdity of it.

Walking back to Tonks's flat, they were holding hands laughing and smiling the entire way.

'So…um, would you like to come up for some tea Hermione?'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: NSFW warning, explicit sex follows, you have been warned…also some cursing**

 _Back at the apartment_

'I can't believe you've never tried a deep fried Oreo, or a root beer float for that matter!'

'My parents are dentists' Hermione deadpanned

'Well I guess that makes sense.' Tonks replied pouring the tea 'I think we'll forego the biscuits tonight, I don't think I can stomach any more sugar.

'Couldn't agree more.' Smirked Hermione

They spoke well into the night and didn't slow down until 4am.

'I am so glad I got a chance to meet you Nympho, you really are quite lovely.'

'I bet you say that to all of your mates.' Tonks replied

A coaster hit Tonks upside her head in response.

Tonks rubbed her head grumbling 'bloody werewolf reflexes'

Hermione full on laughed at that. She was so happy at the easy rapport she had with the metamorphmagus.

'I'll show you wolf reflexes!' With that Hermione grabbed Tonks around the middle and hoisted her over her shoulder and ran to the Auror's bedroom.

Lupin had always been so careful around Tonks that she was shocked at the action. He really had been an idiot about his wolf it would seem, and she hoped her young mate would be able to help the man.

She had not been dating the older werewolf long enough to grow deep feelings just yet. He had been shy and a truly tortured soul, he was always gentle, almost to a fault, sometimes she just wanted to shag long and rough. He said he could never let go with her, at this moment she knew this would not be the case with Hermione. She could also tell that she would get to have fun again, Lupin was always so serious, Hermione was a breath of fresh air, and yet there was a depth to the young wolf. She could tell that the girl was smart and had complex emotions, as well as extremely studious. This intelligence was very sexy.

Tonks has several boyfriend and girlfriends before and had no aversion to either, but was always monogamous. She simply fell in love with the person not the sex, or species so it would seem.

She was brought out of her musings by being plopped unceremoniously on her bed by a laughing Hermione.

'Oi! What do you think you're doing?' Tonks asked

' showing off my amazing wolf reflexes to my sexy mate.' Said Hermione wiggling her eyebrows at the last bit

'Ok pup, well we both know you're strong, but, uhh what aboutt…' everything that she was thinking suddenly went out as she saw her mate slowly remover her blouse while Tonks had been going on. She slowly opened her shirt and let it slide down her shoulders onto the floor. Tonks sat up at this, her elbows on the bed lifting her prone form.

'So, uhhh you don't wear a bra?'

'Well normally yes, but we kinda were rushed out of the dorms tonight. Happy accident really.' Hermione responded, a slow smile appearing on her face

Tonks gulped at this eyes never leaving the breasts of the younger woman.

Hermione stalked forward and crawled on the bed up to Tonks. Straddling her waist and settling down she noticed the Auror staring and smiled brightly. She took a hand and lifted Tonks's chin upward

'My face is up here luv'

'But your naked breasts are down there'. Tonks replied cheekily. Suddenly she got a mischievous glint in her eyes

'Uhh Tonks what's going on?'

Tonks began laughing almost maniacally

'No, seriously Tonks what's going on?'

Hermione had unconsciously moved down, hovering over her prone mate

Tonks winked at the girl above her, and then leaned upward towards Hermione's chest and motorboated her, actually motorboated her.

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter and hugged the metamorphmagus to her chest as she slowed down.

'Oh Merlin you are just what I needed in my life'. Hermione answered as they both were coming back to themselves from their laughter.

'Am I?' Tonks replied with a raised eyebrow 'do tell me what you plan on doing with me, now that you have me.'

A sly smile appeared on Hermione's face. She whispered _divesto_ , and they were both suddenly very naked and very much touching.

'I'd say there were several things I have planned to do with you.' Said Hermione

'I bet, well then luv care to show me what the big bad wolf can do...unless pup has trouble performing her tricks.'

Growling at this Hermione's eyes flashed yellow and she dropped her head and captured Tonks's lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Tonks broke the kiss, 'I mean if you can't keep up with an older witch, it wouldn't be hard to find someone else who...'

Interrupting the Auror Hermione captured Tonks's wrists and forcefully placed them above her head growling louder this time.

Feeling the power emanating from the wolf Tonks's eyes darkened. She had never felt so desired, so safe, or so turned on in her life before, growing instantly wet. The smell wafted to the wolf's nose and her dominant growling turned into a purr of satisfaction, as she nuzzled her neck, scenting it heavily, marking her as her own. Tonks knew right then and there that Hermione was a true Alpha and the beast had just come out to play.

'My, my Alpha, so nice to finally meet you.' Tonks purred out, nipping playfully at Hermione's jaw

Hermione broke away from Tonks's neck and her eyes were an even brighter yellow. In a much deeper voice the beast said. 'Hello little mate, we are going to have so much fun, I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight, or walking well tomorrow, because you are mine to do with as I please! I'm going to make you so sore you will barely be able to walk. I will make you so hoarse, from all of the hard orgasms I'm going to rip out of you! No matter how any times you shower my scent will be all over you because of how many times I will make you cum.' . As she said this she bucked into The Auror's center with her thigh that had somehow wrapped around her own, giving delicious pressure to her clit and lower lips.

Tonks let out a low moan of pleasure, and then bit her lower lip trying to not sound so desperate.

A loud growl startled her

'You will not stifle any sound of pleasure I work out of you tonight! You are mine!' The beast said bucking harder into Tonks. This time the metamorphmagus opened up her jaw and let loose a loud moan, scrunching her eyes tightly as she did this.

She didn't feel threatened from the beast above her, she somehow knew deep down if at any point it became too much Hermione would take control again and the night would end in cuddles and soft affectionate touches.

Tonks didn't wasn't that. She had been with gentle lovers before, and everything had a time and a place, she had recently been treated like fragile glass. She was far from that, she was badass Auror Tonks. She was a trixter, a sex kitten, a tease, half muggle troublemaker. She had somehow lost that part of herself trying to mold herself to her last lover. Never again.

She would never be that person again. Tonks felt herself slowly coming back to who she truly was with this very naked, sexy dominant wolf on top of her. She felt dominated for the first time in her life, but it didn't feel like she was pressured to be who she was not, instead the dominance was freeing. She felt like she could truly be herself without judgement or fear.

With that knowledge she felt strong desire, she needed it rough, she needed someone to take control, let's face it she needed to be thoroughly fucked tonight.

A gyrating rhythm began against her clit from the woman above her. The most delicious foreplay she had ever felt. Still being held down, the woman's breasts were pressed out towards her head. Not being able to resist she latched onto a breast licking and sucking to her hearts content, feeling the soft tissue in her mouth along with the friction from the motions below helped her get so wet with need. She playfully nipped at the tip of Hermione's breast tugging roughly creating wetness on her thigh from the woman on top of her.

'Fuck that's sexy, you getting so wet on me'. Tonks said

Hermione responded by dropping her head and kissing Tonks senseless. She didn't know up from down, she didn't know when her wrists had been released because her hands never changed their position. She did however notice her own breasts getting tweaked and yanked hard.

'Ohhhhh'

Those hands moved lower and roughly entered her wet center with three strong fingers.

'Fuuuuck!'

'That's the idea luv'. Hermione kissed the side of her face, never pausing in her thrusts. 'Now cum for me little witch.'

With that she picked up her pace and let her other hand begin her assault on her clit pushing the Auror over the top. She screamed her climax louder than she has ever been before. This was not just an orgasm, or a good orgasm. This was an orgasm to end all orgasms. This was a feeling that she felt deep in her bones as she was continually taken roughly thrusted into.

They went on for hours that night well into the next early afternoon when Tonks finally passed out. Tonks as promised felt like she would not be able to move easily tomorrow and would be quite hoarse. A delighted and satisfied wolf holding her from behind pressing their bodies close together. The deep purr from Hermione's chest lulling them both into a deep content slumber. Their lives would never be the same, if that they were sure, but it also would be made better with the each other in their lives from now on.

* * *

It would be another 24 hours before Hermione would surface at Hogwarts again. Luna had covered for the young wolf and was excited to giver her friend a hard time about not being able to pull herself from her mate long enough to get back to class.

The separation between the two recently bonded would be difficult but with the control Hermione had it would be doable. The night of passion soothed the young wolf immensely and knew she could trust the Auror. The distance would be hard, but they had very different lives.

Hermione even encouraged Tonks to continue to do what she loved, even if that was putting her life on the line every day being an Auror. Lupin had tried to sway her away from her job repeatedly, chipping away at herself. She felt energized now, like she could take on the world and she would still be supported by her girl.

Hermione would return to school and continue to help the boys in defeating Voldemort. It would be a long road, but they would make this relationship work. Hogsmeade weekends would consist of meeting at the three broomsticks and shagging relentlessly until she had to go back to Hogwarts. They would keep in contact daily by owling each other and had decided to figure out a way they might be able to communicate without an owl for when they knew the war would start and they would inevitably be separated.

Hermione of course told her beautiful Auror that she would research this and come up with something on this, putting it as utmost importance, since it had to do with keeping her mate safe.

Her mate

Hermione smiled as she walked through the gates of Hogwarts thinking about her mate. She was so distracted thinking about the things she had done to her mate that she forgot to mask her scent while she was walking through the halls towards the Gryffindor tower.

'Miss Granger! So nice of you to join us here…'.

Sniff, sniff…

Pause

Sniff, sniff

… 'Why Miss Granger unless I'm highly mistaken, I do believe we have much to discuss, come follow me to my office.'


	6. Chapter 6

Soft soil under her paws, moving swiftly through the Forbidden Forrest. Wind blowing through her fur, moonlight on her back lighting her way. Sounds and scents of the surrounding forest engulfing her senses. A sense of wholeness, a soft hand running through her fur as she ran. A slightly shorter than her in her human form was on her back as she ran. Jean clad legs were wrapped around her midsection.

Complete

She felt so complete at this very moment, her mate on her back accepting her beast, fully letting everything go. She had nothing to hide from her witch.

Run

Go faster, harder, rougher, run to prove your worth to your mate..

Hunt

Provide for your mate, show that you are strong enough to protect your mate.

These instincts were screaming in the Alpha's head as she ran. She ran both with and without purpose. Her very existence feeling the epitome of yin and yang a fluid ebb and flow of things.

It had been a weird week getting to this point in the forest.

* * *

Earlier this week

… 'Why Miss Granger unless I'm highly mistaken, I do believe we have much to discuss, come follow me to my office.'

'Certainly Professor'. Hermione cursed herself. She had been so careful around the animingus up until now. Now she was distracted, now she thought she was screwed.

Stepping into the familiar office the professor followed and closed the door. As they were walking towards the desk and chair the professor asked , 'tea?'

'Yes Professor, thank you.'

'In here tonight it's Minerva.' The tabby responded smiling

'Errm ok Minerva, thank you. What did you want to talk about?'

'Hermione I think we both know what, all I want to know is the how's and the why's. Also why do you smell like the Black sisters?'

Hermione smirked at the last bit.

'Well the last things first, umm I found my mate tonight.'

'That's wonderful Hermione! Whom was it that caught your inner beasts eye?'

'Nymphadora Tonks.'

'Well that explains the smell then…and Why you were late…and the ahem heightened scent of Black on your person.'

Hermione blushed

'Well that answers the last part of my question, to the first order of business?'

'Well when we were caught by Lupin's werewolf Moonie, you remember how both Harry got away mostly unscathed'

Minerva nodded her head in remembrance. Then she stopped nodding, blank look across her face

'All this time, how? How did I not know?'

'Charms mostly, I masked my scent and had help from the elves on gaining literature to become one with my wolf. I needed to be in control and exist in harmony. Professor I hope you understand that this must remain between the two of us. The Order, Harry they wouldn't understand…'. She trailed off at the last bit but looked pleadingly into her favorite professor's emerald eyes.

Minerva didn't pause in deciding

'Of course Hermione, I would never divulge your secret. I am however incredibly proud of you, I've honestly never heard of someone being this in control of their wolf self. Remus has been afflicted for some time, and he seemed to be getting better with that girl he was seeing, who was it again?'

Hermione began growling at this, and Minerva was silenced.

'Oh'

Silence

'Well I'm assuming that everything is resolved, since I have not heard of a deceased Order member?'

Shaking it off, Hermione responded gruffly, 'sorry professor, yes Tonks noticed the bond instantly and broke it off with Professor Lupin. I expressed empathy for his loss but promised to help him with his wolf. I don't know I feel like he is I dunno almost family, like a little brother as strange as that sounds now.'

Minerva pondered on this, 'I wonder…'

Acting quickly to test her theory the surprisingly agile professor placed one leg behind the young wolf and tripped her pouncing and holding her down and she tried to get her jaw around the neck of the prone wolf when a mighty roar came out of the brunette, staying in human form she overpowered the elder witch and held her down, switching their positions. Hermione immediately clamped down on the tabby's neck never breaking the skin but growling lowly.

Minerva had her question resoundingly answered, and did what her nature bid her to do and went limp submitting to the obviously powerful Alpha on top of her.

This action caused the beast to bite down once leaving red marks but never breaking the skin. Satisfied the wolf let go of her neck huffed and almost like waking up from a trance Hermione exclaimed while still on top of the animingus

'Oh Merlin! Professor! I…i…'

Sensing the young woman's inner turmoil she reached up and cupped her favorite students jaw smiling.

'My dear Hermione I expected this, you are an Alpha, and a rather powerful one I'd wager. I affectively just became your pack-mate, as I'm sure Lupin is now as well, both having submitted to you and having felt the bond. I challenged your wolf and she could do nothing but respond to the challenge. What is surprising, however is that you never shifted, you my dear are a very powerful werewolf. Although I can't say I'm surprised, you are the brightest witch of your age.' Minerva smiled as she said this. Pride coming out of the statement, thankful that she in some small way had guided her student.

They had continued talking well into the afternoon, getting meals delivered to them via house elf. Becoming the elder witch's Alpha was a surreal experience for the bookworm who respected and adored her favorite professor.

* * *

'…yes, yes, I'll see you later Tabby, good night.'

With that Hermione turned around, walking away from the professor's office only to run into her dreamy eyed friend.

Stumbling and grunting the wolf caught her balance and the young blond in her arms and immediately recognized the scent as her friend.

'Luna, oh my I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there little moon.'

Luna dreamily smiled and hugged the older wolf tightly. 'I'm so glad to see you again!...took long enough'. Luna then laughed, 'can your mate even walk at this point?'

Hermione grinned smugly at this as they broke the hug.

'That good Luperca?'

A deep purr was her only response

Luna smiled a genuine smile and reached up and scratched behind the wolf's ear briefly.

'Well as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I really haven't had much sleep in the last 48 hours and need to retire for the evening.'

'Don't be surprised if your sleeping arrangements get a little…weirder.' Luna answered vaguely

She was met with a 'Huh'. And a questioning gaze

'You'll see, Well I'm off to go find my shoes I have seemed to misplaced, think I'll check the greenhouse. Good nights sleep to you.'

'Bye Luna'. I wonder what she meant…

* * *

 _This is not what I expected at all_ thought the wolf. She was surprised when she got up to her room and noticed that only one huge bed was in the room. Too tired to question it, she climbed in the center and passed out on top of the sheets not bothering to change.

Hours later she felt hands on her, removing her shirt and pants, and robes. She was now down to her

Underwear and being shuffled underneath the covers by her dorm mates. One massive pile of bodies clad in their underwear were all around her cuddling in the most platonic way.

 _I wonder if this has to do with the mating. Knowing that I have my mate, but am separated from her, maybe their nature is compelling them to soothe me even more. I do feel better, the pull hurts noticeably less. Hmmm_ … pondered Hermione. Too exhausted to continue this line of thought she surrendered to sleeps' pull.

At this final action a small silver tabby cat ran away from the room grinning. She knew the moment that she heard Hermione was 1 a wolf, and 2 has just mated but separated from her mate she would need extra physical comfort. The mating instincts would make sure Hermione would only desire her mate, so she knew without a doubt that nothing would happen to these girls from Hermione's end. This is why she had transfigured the beds to one large one, knowing that is what the room's occupants would feel a natural pull to do.

For some time now the paintings had told the Gryffindor elder about Hermione's nighttime cuddles, but brushed it off as normal teen experimentation without impropriety. She trusted Hermione. However, finding out about the wolf she understood what was really happening. Wolves tend to rest with their pack, Alphas always get the best sleeping spot by their very nature and their pack cuddles around them. The tabby cat had essentially changed the dorm room into a human form of a wolves' den. A charm was put in place so that if anyone including the paintings had looked into the room they would see 8 different beds with one girl in each bed sound asleep.

Minerva would keep her Alpha's secret.

* * *

The sleeping arrangements ended each morning the same as it did before with not a word spoken and no weirdness between the girls. They were very much like Omegas of a pack providing comfort when the wolf needed it, even when she didn't know she needed it.

* * *

Her first thought of her day was of Tonks. A gentle smile crossed her face, knowing this was a short week for her, thanks to the extra time she shared with her mate. Today was Thursday and her main goal besides classes had to be finding a way to communicate with her witch at any time. War was coming, and her wolf wouldn't allow her to not be in communication with her mate at any time of peril.

With this thought she readied herself and walked down to breakfast at the great Hall.

Halfway through the meal the morning owls began arriving with mail. Most were just dropped from the air, but one owl in particular dove right into Hermione, bumping her in the shoulder before it fell on its back on the table. Hermione laughed at the klutzy owl and helped it up as it shook its head and stuck its leg out to deliver her letter.

Quickly opening the letter she smiled at the chicken scratch that could only be from her mate.

 _ **I don't think I've ever been this sore and it's all your fault! …**_

Hermione looked up blushing and excused herself from her compatriots. She found a quiet corner and sat down to read the note.

 **...However, it was totally worth it. You my sexy mate are so perfect for me without even trying. Thank you for letting me be myself, something I have sadly gotten away from recently. I visited my mother this morning and she noticed the change immediately, after snickering about my labored movement….anyway she took one look at my hair and knew I was back to myself. Told me to and I quote 'grab onto that girl that has done this to you and never let go'**

 **She was pleased to know it was you Hermione, as she said she always thought you were a bright and pleasant girl when she saw you at the last Order meeting. She knows that the upcoming war will cause us to be apart and offered up a Black Family spell to allow us to communicate easier. However her price for the spell is family dinner this Sunday, I will be sending word to Minerva about this and picking you up first thing on Sunday….**

'Bloody hell!' Hermione yelled, unaware that some students had begun walking by. She discreetly went back to her letter

 **…Don't worry little wolf, she will love you, I know I do.**

 **Saturday however is all for you and me! First things first, we will definitely be shagging as much of Saturday as we can, I can't wait to…**

Hermione smiled at the remaining commentary and all nervousness besides she was looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

The last 2 school days went mostly normal for her, Professor Snape would glance at her often durning class with a questioning look but that was about the only thing out of the normal.

The boys were as oblivious as ever, but Harry was noticeably shaken at the loss of Sirius. Hermione had been there for him Thursday night when he cried into her arms finally letting it all out. He never expressed these emotions in front of Ron or the other boys, but with his best friend they could relax. She held the weeping boy, not saying too much, just letting him be with his emotions.

The next morning he looked still sad but lighter, like a weight had been lifted. A pressure release valve had been opened last night and he could breathe easier it seemed. Hermione was glad that she could be there for the boy who felt more like a brother to her. They were each other's family, one Harry so desperately needed and she would honor that connection, cherish it for that will help them in the upcoming years, for that she was sure.

* * *

Which brought Hermione back to the present, chasing Nymphadora in the woods durning the following Hogsmeade weekend.

They had met up in the woods this first weekend together because Tonks had wanted to meet her mate's true form. She felt safe with the Alpha and couldn't explain why she felt the need to see this form. Maybe it was the metamorphmagus in her, wanting to see her love transition like she herself does, or maybe it was a desire to see the raw power in her mate, either way she couldn't wait to see her.

Hermione's shift was both flawless and painless. Tonks was in awe of her wolf, she ran forward to the wolf that had just went from a very sexy naked witch, to a werewolf standing intimidatingly on its hind legs, to a stoic looking dark wolf proudly on all 4's. She flung her arms around the wolf's chest and nuzzled her neck.

'Oh Merlin! You are so soft!'

The wolf chuckled but rubbed her massive head against her mate.

 _And I'm all yours little witch_

Tonks jumped up at that, and would have fallen to the ground if not for the Alpha catching her.

'Bloody hell! You should warn a witch before you do that'. Tonks laughed in response

 _If you don't like surprises you're going to hate this_

Was Hermione's cheeky reply as she maneuvered Tonks on her back as she took off at a fast paced run.

A shriek of surprise could be heard across the woods as Tonks clutched her wolf below her.

Surprise gives way to jubilation as Tonks lost herself to the feeling of almost flying across the earth below.

Safe

She felt safe, knowing her wolf would protect her without doubt. She doesn't always have to be the strong one with Hermione, she can just be.

Loved

Her heart felt full to the brim, she could feel the love coming from her mate she clung to.

Free

Riding on top of her mate she felt like she was flying. She felt like she could do anything, Hermione had no preconceived notions about her witch, nothing expected, Tonks could truly come back to herself. Her mate wanted a chance to know the true Nymphadora, one she didn't show too many people.

Metamorphmagus being able to shift their forms so easily can surprisingly be stressful, the pressure to change for everyone. Because she can change so easily, why not change for a love interest, why not just present what is expected? It is way too easy to lose yourself, to forget who you really are, while you are shifting to what you are not.

* * *

The wolf's witch whispered a challenge to Hermione and then hopped off her back, onto a broom and flew with gusto.

The challenge?

Catch her, in her wolf form and she would let the wolf have her way with her. Not that it wouldn't happen like that anyway, but hey who was she to back down from a challenge from her mate.

Nymphadora was hesitant to let the beast fully out previously, mostly because of Lupin. Hermione did not push this issue, even though her beast rattled in her cage to take her mate in her true form. However, seeing the wolf fully transformed for the first time that night had done something to the metamorphmagus. She wanted, scratch that, she needed her wolf to take her. Tonks thought that it had to do with some sort of mystical shit, or something about being mates and all. Tonks snorted at that mum would be telling me not to curse so crudely, fat chance Tonks laughed to herself. So distracted she didn't notice the branch that knocked her off her broom completely. Being as high up as she was Tonks knew she would have at least 3 broken bones. In 3….2…1…

Only….nothing happened…

She felt warmth, fuzzy warmth, and smelled a woodsy scent combined with fresh parchment and lilac…Hermione! She had been saved by her mate.

Her wolf had seen the branch before Tonks had, and saw how distracted she had been and prepared to save her mate.

She stood on hind legs and caught the stunned Auror in her arms and held her to her strong chest. Purring and nuzzling the older witch in her arms.

 _Now little mate, how about we have some fun!_


	7. Chapter 7

**NSFW! Don't read if that bothers you, lots of steamy stuff this chapter just heads up. Enjoy! Next chapter they will be meeting Tonks' mother and then the story will be pushed along after that, also some fluff at the end, hits you right in the feels at the end**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Now little mate how about we have some fun_

* * *

The Alpha snuggled her witch against her strong chest purring loudly as Nymph rubbed her head and hands in soft fur.

'Mmmm sooo soft and fluffy!' Nymph spoke giggling. 'Who knew the big bad Alpha would be so cuddly and docile, like an overgrown happy puppy.'

' _Oh is that so little mate? Well let's just see who's the docile one…'._ The Alpha said while releasing a soft growl

'Uhhh…ummm…Hermione, I mean you know I was only saying that in jest…umm you don't have to prove anything to me or anything…'

' _Oh no little mate you don't get to back out now, I've caught my prey and now I get my reward! But don't fret you will never in my presence be in any real danger. You my quirky spunky mate will never be truly harmed. I have …other means…to exact my revenge…'. T_ he werewolf thought and raised its eyebrows twice in a joking manner.

'Even as the Alpha you are too much'. Nymph laughed. 'Bring it Wolfy'.

No sooner had those words been said, the older witch found herself clutching for dear life to the werewolf running at full speed on 2 legs with one massive arm cradling the witch to its breastbone, the other arm shielding her precious cargo. The forward momentum was almost a dizzying display of raw power and she felt jolted when it suddenly stopped.

' _We're here'_

Shaking her head still clutching to her fuzzy lifeline she said, 'oi here, where is that exactly?'

' _This is the place where I will let the Alpha dominate you in every way imaginable, little mate.'_

They were standing in a meadow sun shining overhead and a giant orb covering the area. Seeing that Nymph knew the wolf had set heavy privacy wards so they would not be disturbed.

The older witch audibly gulped. She felt the fur slowly recede back to soft human naked flesh. A furry breastbone gave way to full breasts and before she could fully comprehend she raised her head to meet the yellow eyes of her Alpha mate. Yes the body was all Hermione but she had given herself fully over to the wolf. This made Nymphadora instantly wet with desire at the raw power that was radiating from her younger mate. The wolf laid down the older witch gently and quickly shredded her clothes with claws that quickly transitioned back to a gentle human hand. Laying in now rags of clothing she felt the wolf growl above her. Most would have been afraid of such a display, but the metamorphmagus couldn't help her bodies natural reaction.

The wolf paused in her inspection and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

'My my little mate you are ready for me, aren't you'

The usually brazen witch was speechless staring into deep yellow eyes with desire. Without use of her mind to be able to form words she instead wrapped her arms around the neck of the woman above her and guided her into a hungry kiss. Their bodies moved closer together through their snogging, their centers connecting providing delicious friction to continue to tease both witches driving them to distraction. They continued like that for a while until Nymph could not take it and roughly grabbed the wolf's hand and unceremoniously plunged deeply within herself releasing a deep guttural moan into the wolf's mouth.

The wolf needed no further encouragement and pushed deeper and deeper into the prone witch. Straddling a thigh to relive her own tension she used her own thigh to push into her lover. Nymph in a brief display of the strength she had gained in her Auror training rolled them both over staying connected and ended up on top. She leaned back enough to grab onto the wolf's shoulders and rode her hand roughly breasts bouncing with the motion of her hips.

The wolf loved the new position, she did not care about dominance at this moment, her witch was writhing above her in all of her naked glory. Each hip motion pushed into her own center. Moaning at the motions she snuck her other hand to Nymphadora's clit rubbing back and forth coaxing out an explosive orgasm with a combination of curse words and her name coming from the older witch.

At this exclamation she fell over the edge at the same time the back of her own hand aiding in her own release.

Nymphadora collapsed on top of Hermione breathing deeply and slowing down her own hip movements, and shuddering from the strength of her own orgasm. She gripped the younger woman close to herself with a deep need to be closer, she needed to be closer.

The wolf moved her hands up her mate's back caressing the skin she could reach.

'I love you so much little mate.'

'That was…I…oh Merlin I love you so much'

'You are so beautiful, I am lucky to be in your presence.' The wolf said while kissing the temple above her.

Nymph leaned into the kiss letting out a contented smile. She suddenly got a wicked smile and turned into the wolf's neck and laughed.

'Just you wait until tomorrow, when you get to meet my mother! Although I don't know how I will be able to leave this meadow…it seems you have destroyed the only clothing I brought with me…perhaps I should walk around like this back to my bag at Hogsmeade…' Nymphadora teased, acting like she was going to move away

The wolf quickly rolled over and pinned the witch to the soft grass below, growling possessively.

'You are mine! No one will see you like this but me! Grrrrrr! I will kill anyone who dares try and look. Grrrrr!' A deep gutteral growl was then released, slowly she was transitioning back to her fur defensively covering her witch, until she felt her naked mate reaching up and caressing her strong jaw.

'Sshhhhh my Alpha, my sweet Hermione, come back to me, shhhh it's ok, calm down, come back to me.'

Hermione shook her head and began to slowly transition back to her human form. Nuzzling the neck of her witch.

'I'm sorry Nymph, I…'

'Shhh it's ok my wolf, I know, I know, we're both safe, I know it's your nature. I trust you, I was only teasing, I probably shouldn't do that with your Alpha so close to the surface.'

They laid there for several minutes basking in their closeness. Hermione purring lightly closing her eyes deeply, then something dawned on her.

'Oh my god you said your mother…I had almost forgot'

Tonks started full out laughing, 'yes little wolf that is inevitable. We will meet her tomorrow. Should be entertaining to say the least.'

Hermione buried her head in the neck of her mate. 'Oh no…'

'It won't be that bad Hermione.'

The wolf sat back quickly at that staring down incredulously at her mate.

'NOT THAT BAD! Tonks she already sent me a howler about defiling her daughter, in front of the entire charms class I was attending! It then exploded and turned my skin and hair blue. BLUE! For an entire day! That was a hard one to explain away, oh and let's not forget how she got the house elves to switch my pumpkin juice to an instant drunk elixir. Ginny and Lavender had to carry me to the infirmary mumbling about how soft your breasts were in my mouth. Guess the cat's out of the bag about us now!'

Nymphadora full on laughed at Hermione's ranting. The story along with her naked mate sitting back on her stomach wildly gesturing was too funny and she just lost it.

Hermione chuckled while saying, 'it's not funny!'

'Oh come on it's hilarious! That's my mum for you, ever the trickster.' By this time Nymphadora had to wipe away the tears from laughter. 'I wonder what she will do when you guys officially meet.'

'Oh shut it, that's what I'm worried about.' Hermione said while playfully shoving the prone witch back

'Oh the big bad Alpha scared? Hmm?'

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously deep yellow, letting Nymph know the wolf was back in control.

Growling she took the witch's hands, slamming them down above her head. 'Oh we'll see who's scared…'

With that the next round began and they did not stop this time until the darkness of night was cast over them and their stomachs grumbled from hunger.

* * *

Hermione had reluctantly repaired her mate's clothes and transfigured a rock into a table and chairs to set their meal she had previous put a stasis charm on the morning before their arrival together, knowing this is where they would end up.

Nymphadora was floored by the thoughtfulness of her lover. Deeply touched that such planning had taken place and it was even her favorite food, she didn't even remember telling her what her favorite food was.

'How did you know?' Nymphadora abruptly spoke

'Know what?'

'This is my favorite food, start to finish, how did you know?' a puzzled Tonks asked

'Well once I figured out how to change myself back to my normal color I owled your mother back to thank her for making me a human Smurf, I asked her, I wanted her to know of my intentions with you luv, how this was beyond a natural driving force, that I loved you and want only the best for you. '.

'That has to be the nicest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me.' Nymphadora said tears lightly glistening in her eyes

'Oh it was nothing, and just so you know there is nothing I would not do for you luv.' Hermione said as she reached across the table caressing her cheek and jawline.

They smiled and finished their meal talking about any and everything going on in their lives. Getting to know each other in other ways than just physically, deepening their connection. They spent a good amount of the evening walking around the meadow and then laid down in a bed that had been transfigured from their table and held each other under the bright moon. They basked in the rare closeness they shared. Hermione had shifted back to her full werewolf form and warmed her once again naked mate as they cuddled closely. Nymphadora had never felt more safe.

Home.

That was what they both felt at that moment. This rare calm was something they would be able to draw from in the months and years to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: NSFW smut warning, but also Hermione meets her in-law! Andromeda fun times ahead!**

 **Oh yeah also not following cannon exactly, so again if some things are out of order, pay no mind, I've changed a few things at writers discretion.**

* * *

'So I got full marks on concealment and disguise during my Auror training'

'Obviously'.

'Oh shove it'

'Come on luv your are a metamorphmagus'.

The older with smiled mischievously at this, 'Well..I guess you are right, it really was not fair for the other recruits I guess…but honestly I did have to work on it'

The young wolf smiled holding her mate that much closer, chest to chest, skin on skin. Kissing her deeply, getting lost in the sensation, until a thought came to her.

'Oh by the way do you know the origin of metamorphmagus?' The wolf asked

The fog of lust slowly lifting from Tonks. 'Mmm, uh, what? I ah, no not really? But I suppose my little bookworm would be the one to inform me about myself.' Tonks replied as she cupped the younger woman's bare backside. Pushing their cores together deliciously.

'Mmm, ahhh… well In Greek, "meta" means "change," "morph" means "shape," and "magus" (in latin) means "magic or wizard." Hence, a wizard that can change shape.

Also, the term "Metamorphosis" is the term to describe an animal changing into another animal such as how a caterpillar changes into a butterfly. A metamorphmagus is born not made, like an animingus, and you luv are a very rare, very sexy being no matter the shape you take. Your strength is your inner being, not what you can transform into for others.'

Tonks had been trying to distract her witch, but half way through her explanation she began to intently listening to the explanation, but then those damn invisible ninjas had to start chopping onions at the end…that could be the only explanation as to why her eyes went suddenly misty. She buried her head in her younger mates' neck as silent tears went down her face.

No one had ever truly seen HER, the real her before, and she had never felt comfortable to share before either. She had been too consumed with conforming to others needs and wants, that her own were an afterthought. She didn't realize just how empty she was until Hermione filled her up with her unwavering love and devotion. The young witch didn't ask her to be or do anything, she just let her be. Being with her witch was easier than breathing. Her warmth came from not just her increased body temperature but the size of her heart. Her brain and quirky personality kept her mind and body engaged and made her fall in love even more, to have someone challenge her in every way, was very refreshing. She could see forever in her mate's eyes and thanked her lucky stars for finding her.

'Shhh don't cry luv, I'm here'

'I know, and for that I will be forever grateful. This feels like a dream, you are too good to be true, you know that? I don't ever want to wake.'

* * *

The mated pair had laid in that meadow all night and morning. Transfiguring a large mattress, pillows, and comforter, the bed was resting soundly on the ground.

Hermione had been up for about an hour just holding her mate against her chest, a tangle of limbs and hair color that seemed to change according to the dreams of its owner. Her beyond sexy mate, she had a certain danger about her naturally, almost a James Dean quality to her. She was not perfect, she smoked like a chimney, cursed like a sailor, was clutzy, and forgetful. However, she was perfectly imperfect for her. She dressed like a member of the muggle punk band The Clash she was punk rock through and through, Nymph had a body to die for, she was abrupt but not unkind, she had a rough exterior but was such a soft kind soul. Tonks dripped sexuality without effort, and those things she did with her fingers…the wolf could feel herself get wet just remembering the feeling.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't realize her mate stirring. The witch on her chest smirked to herself when she realized the young wolf was lost in thought. She turned her head and began licking slowly the full perky breast by her head, at the same time slipped her hands low to find a dripping center just waiting for her.

So surprised by the action Hermione moaned out low and long. She held the older witch to her breast, threading her hands in the now purple hair. That was when the older witch plunged in deep eliciting a low growl in pleasure, followed by a higher more human moan of ecstasy. Tonks raised her head and while continuing to push into her wolf she turned her palm to hit her clit with each upstroke. She dove in for a deep kiss she desired so much. They both got lost in their ministrations once Hermione found the older witch's waiting center just asking for attention. Both surged at the feeling of being so interconnected, they moved without a second thought, all instinctual primal urges. They kissed until they could no longer focus their now sloppy kisses, and nuzzled their heads into the necks of each other, sweaty bodies coming together, slapping sounds echoing the meadow, driving harder to their completion with one final thrust they both screamed their release, as Hermione but down on her mate once more claiming the witch as her own. This caused a second just as hard orgasm to come out of both women, their now soaked hands were evidence of that. Hermione growled and reluctantly released the neck below her and began to lick the bite clean, sealing it with her enchanted saliva. She looked down to Tonks eyes flashing bright gold, and Tonks lifted a hand and caressed Hermione's cheek.

'I love you my wolf.'

Hermione smiled at the term of endearment, 'oh I'm your wolf am I'

'Whose else dum dum?' Tonks said as she hit the woman on top of her upside her silly little head

'Ow'. Hermione laughed as she rubbed her head slightly

* * *

The pair eventually cleaned up, after several rounds of love making, and made their way towards the meeting place in Hogsmeade.

To say Hermione was nervous would be an understatement. She had met the woman before, hell they had a great friendship from speaking at order meetings. However they was before she was shagging her only daughter…

* * *

'Not bad Dora, only an hour late today, I'd say the brainy witch who has been defiling you had been a good influence.' Andromeda stated loudly, and immediately started cackling at her own joke

'Jesus Christ' Hermione mumbled

'Who' Tonks turned and asked

'Oh, umm it's a muggle thing'. Hermione responded kissing her cheek

Andromeda calmed down and engulfed her daughter in a bone crushing hug. 'So good to see you Dora, and so quick to get rid of your last beau, only to fall in bed with another wolf. However I must say I approve of this one, so much better suited than that last imp of a man. Oh don't get me wrong he was nice enough, but was not right for you. I've seen lately you are more like the old Dora than I've ever seen.'

Both girls smiled at this admission.

'Thank you Andy.' Hermione said

'I know I do tease, a bit…'

'A BIT!' Hermione yelled

Andromeda and Tonks full out laughed at the outburst

When they calmed down, 'ok, ok, quite a bit, but thank you for loving my Dora the way she deserves to be loved. Don't expect this to end my surprise attacks, but that's how I show my affection little wolf. However, we should feed the beast your stomach is voicing it's need after all.' Andy said as Hermione's stomach loudly churned causing the young wolf to blush

'Anyway lunch first then I thought we could go shopping in muggle London. I've taken Dora to Harrods before, have you ever been Hermione? They have everything a muggle could ever need.' Andromeda asked

'Oh, yes my parents just love it there. You know we should go to the loo before we head there right?' Hermione stated

'What ever for?' Andromeda asked warily

'Well it's a well known fact that you have to spend a pound to spend a penny there…'

'Oh yeah I've heard that muggle saying before…where does that saying even come from?' Tonks asked

'Oh you know in that particular area of muggle London they don't have any public lavatories. So Harrods began charging a pound to spend a penny-otherwise known as charging to use the facilities. However, they did redo the lavatories and now they have marble floors, hair dryers for if you get caught in the rain, and some even have pay phones.' Hermione stated 'it's a very popular muggle store since the royalty shops there as well, you can tell by their coat of arms hanging outside the sign.' Hermione said while walking into the Three Broomsticks for lunch

Tonks wrapped her arms around Hermione, halting her walking, mumbling into her neck. 'You never cease to amaze me.'

Hermione smiled deeply as the witch behind her hugged her, wrapping one arm over the one placed on her mid section.

Hermione let her guard down during the meal as she left to use the loo, when she came back she kept eating, for some reason it tasted a little off but thought nothing of it. About ten minutes later Hermione began wondering why it all of a sudden started getting hot. She felt like Tonks had entered her and was also caressing her breasts. She looked over to her confused mate wide eyed and alarmed, and slammed her eyes shut as she could feel herself rush towards a mind blowing orgasm. She squeezed her legs together creating more friction and tried to quiet the moan trying to escape her mouth. She was in trouble, she was around a large crowded restaurant and was about to cum right then and there.

'Andy!' Hermione said sweating, looking wide eyed at her smirking in-law

'Why Hermione you look flushed, why don't you have more of the turkey, I hear it's practically orgasmic'. Andy full out laughed at this

Tonks realized what had happened, without pause she took Hermione's hand and drug her to the nearest closet. She cast a quick silencing spell as well as a locking spell. She wasted no time and set about bringing her wolf over the edge, plunging into her witch over and over again, not bothering with undressing, instead she slipped her hand in the loose waistband and continued her assault.

Her mother joking was one thing, but what she did just now to a young Alpha wolf was downright dangerous. If Tonks didn't do what she was doing right now, there was no doubt that Hermione would transition and claim Tonks in a very public way. Also Merlin forbid someone would approach them mid copulation…she couldn't think of that. For everyone's saftey she had to fuck her wolf from six ways to Sunday, and quickly. She half snorted to herself, she never thought that having sex in a closet would save someone's life, but here she was.

Fifteen minutes later the disheveled pair exited the closet and stumbled back to a full out laughing Andromeda, as they attempted to fix themselves.

Andy noticed a slight limp Tonks was trying to hide and laughed even louder.

'We will meet you outside mother'. Tonks spoke trying to be serious but couldn't hide her smile

Ten minutes later Andy came upon the pair sitting on a bench and smiled to herself before they saw her. She really was glad Tonks had found her other half in this amazing witch. War was looming, and nothing was guaranteed but she would do everything in her power to protect the two. A love like theirs, was one like she shared with her dear late husband Ted. A once in a lifetime kind of love, she smiled to herself, happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy had delivered on her promise to teach both her daughter and her mate how to communicate across distances without the use of owls that could get intercepted. Before she left the pair, she had produced a charmed pair of diaries. Andy had performed an ancient blood magic on the books and after Hermione and Tonks placed their bloodied hands on the books a bright light emanated from below where their joined hands met above the books. It had been explained that with this strong magic they could write around anyone and it would be spelled so that only those bonded to the pages could read it. Anyone attempting to read would just see a jumbled mess of nonsense.

Another form of communication was an even bigger surprise for the young wolf. The bookworm had expected some form of communication via paper, but knew in a pinch it would not be accessible. When Andy pulled out her wand and the same blade she had used to cut their palms she merely raised an eyebrow but gave her the trust she required for the spell.

Andy had made another cut on the mated pairs opposite hands and had them join bloody palms. She wove intricate patterns with her wand speaking in a combination of Gaelic, Latin, and some other ancient language she couldn't discern. A dark infinity symbol encircled both Nymphadora and Hermione's wrists, black smoke began burning their skin an almost black flame licked their skin and they both gritted their teeth at the burning sensation setting their skin on fire. Their grip tightened on each other, gold eyes boring deeply into deep blue ones. Tonks morphed into what Hermione had guessed was her true form. Purple hair, blue eyes, thin lips, an ample chest, feminine jaw line, and the softest hands she had ever clasped. They both let out a loud scream as the incantation finished. Panting and sweating heavily they had yet to drop their joined hands and heavy gaze.

.

.

.

Andy had the foresight to do this in the forbidden forest at an abandoned cave. As she spoke the final words, she slipped from the cave, casting strong wards and silencing spells. She conjured a comfy recliner, blanket, and pulled a book from her clutch, she knew she was in for a long wait while she kept a vigil over the pair.

She had sent an owl, prior to the spells, to the wolf's beta letting the tabby know Hermione wouldn't be back to Hogwarts until the next morning. The ancient spell bonded them deeper than she had briefly explained before performing the ritual. They would be drawn to each other to consummate thus cementing the bond and finishing the ritual.

This bond would allow the pair to write words with a single finger on the underside length of their forearms as their canvas. They would activate it by wrapping their right hand around their left wrist, right hands' thumb and middle finger joined over the black mark that was now wrapped around their wrist, and begin writing or receiving their message. The receiver would feel a buzzing on their mark notifying the only the wearer of the incoming message.

.

.

.

In the cave the pair lost all sense of anything but their eyes and clasped hands. They lunged forward becoming a tangled mess of limbs and lips giving into their driving desires. Hermione ripped Tonks's top and bra in one swoop, eyes alight when she saw her prize, a beautiful heaving chest proudly on display, blue eyes boring into gold ones. The metamorphmagus reached forward grabbing the young wolf's button up shirt and pulling it open, buttons flying every which direction, roughly pulling the fabric off strong shoulders. Kissing passionately while this was happening, she reached back and unclasped Hermione's bra and threw it behind her. They pressed their now naked breasts together to a series of moans at the delicious feeling. Clinging to their backs they continued snogging, neither was sure how they did it but soon they were naked and rolling on the blanket covered ground in the cave. Hermione eventually ending up on top, slammed her witch's wrists above her head with a low growl. Her other hand trailed lower and entered her soaking wet witch.

Their lips did not stop their assault and any moans were swallowed by a greedy mouth as Hermione pushed into her mate over and over again. Only when breathing became an issue did the wolf trail kisses down to her mating mark sucking deeply as she stroked her lover.

'More, 'minoe more!' Tonks called out and who was she to deny her mate anything.

Hermione leaned back while still connected and brought her hips into the action behind her hand thrusting harder and deeper into her witch.

A chorus of 'Oh god, oh god!' erupted

Pushing deeper and faster, until she pushed as deep as she could go and curled her fingers in a come hither motion before pulling back and repeating the action to a higher pitched scream of ecstasy. Tonks body went rigid at the scream and then limp, shuddering in whole body aftershocks while the wolf slowed her pace letting her witch slowly ride the euphoric post orgasmic explosion.

She reluctantly pulled out of her witch and licked her hand while staring at the older witch.

'That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen.' Tonks said smiling

'Mmm you taste so good gorgeous. I haven't even had a proper taste..'. Hermione was stopped right there from heading to where she most wanted to be.

'My turn wolfy'. Tonks wrapped one leg over the taller girl's hip and rolled her over now on top of her mate she began exploring that body she craved like nothing she had ever felt before.

Several minutes later had Hermione clutching the back of her mate screaming her release and a ridiculously bright shimmering light filled the cave for one brief moment. Their wrists finally cooled and the temperature in the cave dropped dramatically. The lone lantern was now the only source of light and if it weren't for the wolf's natural heat they would have felt a chill. The dark black markings on their wrists now dulled in color and was now the color of their skin, the only way they knew it was there was to touch it and feel the eternity symbols.

'Oi! What the bugger was that?'

'Huh I would say the second part of the spell your mother didn't tell us about luv.' The wolf said as she leaned up and kissed her mate passionately. 'Not that I'm complaining…'

'Mmm I guess you're right. Mmm do you think we should head back out there, I would bet mum is waiting for us.'

'You're probably right. I should send her a gift basket for her letting me shag her daughter.' Hermione felt a slap upside her head, and a chuckle, 'right, I deserved that.'

They got dressed, after they had to transfigured their clothes back to what they previously were, since most of them were by now scraps. A few scorgify and other cleaning spells and they walked out of the cave. What they found was a smiling Andromeda with her feet up, sky showing the light of the early morning, eating popcorn of all things like this was the most entertaining thing to see, waiting for the two to exit the cave.

'Done defiling my daughter already wolf?'

Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head and began coughing, blushing a deep burgundy. 'Uh..umm'

'Well that answers the question of whether the ritual was finished, although I am surprised you have any clothes left after that encounter'

'Umm we had to transfigure these back from the scraps.' Hermione mumbled as she scratched the back of her neck, and Tonks had the brightest smile Andromeda had ever seen.

'Oh suddenly so shy mate, you weren't that shy a few minutes ago when you were…'. A hurried hand covered Tonks's mouth nervously smiling at her in-law.

Andy was full on laughing now, 'oh we are going to have to keep you around little wolf.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and the three began a comfortable conversation on the way back to Hogwarts. Andromeda explained how the communication worked, the deeper nuances of the ritual and the Black family history surrounding the ancient family magics.

She had explained that she had communicated to Hermione's beta about the late arrival this morning and was not surprised to see the deputy Headmistress at the gates greeting them. Hermione hugged Andy and gave a deep thanks for what she had done for the pair. She the stepped over and passionately kissed her mate. They were stopped only by a magical water ballon dropped over their heads by a laughing Andromeda, they shook their heads clean and just to spite them drove deeper into another kiss, to the sounds of wolf whistles. Hermione gained much respect from the elder witch, this wolf had a spine and loved her daughter, it was clear as day.

Andy and Minerva had spoken briefly as the couple said their long goodbye and set up a tea time later in the week, as they were old friends and hadn't seen each other but at Order meetings and wanted to catch up.

'Come along Alpha, you don't want to miss breakfast do you?' At the question Hermione's traitorous stomach growled and she reluctantly pulled herself from her mate.

One last kiss and she walked with her beta back to reality. With the new communication availabilities she felt more secure in what the future held. She could still help Harry in the tasks she knew they would eventually face, but had a way to know her mate was safe. She could do this, now just to make sure her secret stayed safe…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The last few days I've been reading another Hermionadora…Tonksamione…doramiine…hermionks…metamorphmionegus…grangeronks? Either way I've been discovering the amazing**

 **Love and War by SoManySkullz**

 **If you have the time I highly recommend reading that fic. It inspired me to keep going and update this fic. Since it has been a while since I've been inspired on this story I decided to give you lovely readers a longer update. Yay!**

 **Here is where we will begin diverting more from the original story in what direction it is going.**

 **Disclaimer: NSFW smut in this chapter, you have been warned if this bothers you**

* * *

Deep into the night a very drunk Tonks stumbled into her flat. She was right pissed, firewhisky had started the night but ended in a stream of countless muggle drinks…

The evening began after she hung up her Auror's robes ending her shift. Tired from Moody's tirade of 'constant vigilance!'

They had been patrolling on their brooms all evening, keeping a keen eye out for the Death Eater attacks that informants had said were coming. While they had a few skirmishes, nothing to the scale at which they predicted, had happened yet.

She had been restless since dropping her mate off at Hogwarts' gates and had kept busy, throwing herself into work at the ministry and volunteering at the Order headquarters.

Tonight however, she was frustrated. Longing for her mate, feeling trapped having to hunker down constantly, she decided enough was enough! Getting right sloshed was the best idea she had to date. So after pre-gaming on some leftover firewhisky she had in her flat, Tonks made her way out for the night, dressed like a member of the band The Runaways.

Muggle London at night came alive. One of her muggle friends from her apartment, that she had run into that night helpfully introduced her to a drink called a Shandy, it was a beer mixed with 7up or sprite. Truly weird muggle concoction that Tonks admitted tasted surprisingly good, especially after a few pints of Guinness and 5 Long Island iced teas to relax her stressed limbs.

Several muggle men had tried to chat up the auror, only to have a hand placed on their face mid game, shooting them down, immediately laughing. One truly clueless muggle male ended up not taking the hint and found himself with a broken wrist and face bloodied against the table in front of her after she wrenched his hand behind his back mumbling something drunkenly about her mate eating them alive if she ever found out he had laid hands on her. The woman was not a delicate flower, she was a badass auror and kicked the fool away. Tonks had then promptly went back to drinking the hard liquor she had switched to at that point, stumbling around clumsily from one smoky pub to the next.

Her evening finished off after it had been raining some time. She had fallen off of the entrance steps to the next pub into the mud cutting her eyebrow with the impact, while wildly laughing about mudblood something or other to the confusion of the muggle patrons. The doorman ended up coincidentally being a kind squib and had hurriedly corralled the drunk woman and called a cab for the her. She had patted her pockets down when they asked her address and was happy to find that she had a laminated card stitched into the inside of her coat. This item had been made for just this occasion it told of her address, since she hadn't the foggiest as to where exactly she lived at this point.

Finally making it up to her flat she forewent her keys for her backup lock. She placed her hand on the door while speaking 'open sesame seed buns!' Not her most eloquent spell but it made her laugh every time.

Covered in dried flaking off mud, her unlaced boots, skinny ripped jeans tucked into them, a dark tank top under a leather trench coat also stained and caked in mud and alcohol barely hanging onto her staggering form, with the last bottle of some kind of alcohol clung to her left hand, and a half burnt cigarette hanging out of her mouth, purple hair going every which way.

She unceremoniously dropped her trench coat, or rather tried to, but she had forgotten that her hand held the remains of the last of her libations.

'Oi what's the big idea!' The metamorphmagus yelled at the offending clothing article clinging to her arm. She swiftly kicked it, only to end up face down tangled in her filthy coat.

Grumbling incoherently she rolled over onto her back and looked up to the ceiling of her front room. At a glance she could see the front door still open, so she flicked her wrist that held a red plastic straw expecting the door to close.

'Bugger me!' She cursed, throwing the plastic nuisance, and fumbled managing to wrench her arm free and giving up her alcohol in the process to her coat. She grabbed her wand and spelled the door closed and warded it silently, she had perfected the art of drunk spelling through years of diligent practice.

Tonks laughed at that thought. 'He he constant vigilance…zzzzz' half snoring at the end she woke herself up and noticed her wand was still in the air towards the door. She glanced at her now bare arm and got a mischievous grin on her face as she dropped her wand and began on her drunk masterpiece she was going to send her sexy mate.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** **across** **country** …

Hermione had been studying hard the last two days. Her NEWTS were to take place tomorrow evening and she had to focus if she were to receive the grades she had hoped for if she wanted any chance for a decent career.

Her beta had offered the chance at the exams before the end of term. Hermione had always been a bright witch and Minerva had no doubt that the girl could ace the test with little effort. Minerva felt that the upcoming war had the opportunity to interrupt her education and she wanted to plan for every eventuality for her Alpha and dear friend.

The only hesitation on Hermione's part was if the conclusion of this test would end her Hogwarts career prematurely before she had a chance to learn all that she could from the teaching staff. Minerva assuaged those fears instantly. She advised her Alpha that this would open more doors for the wolf than the traditional course of action. Having completed the NEWTS would allow Hermione to not only pick and choose her classes, since at that point she would have already met the graduation requirements, but also would allow her to apprentice with one or multiple professors at the school, jump starting whichever masters program she wanted to pursue. Minerva had mused that a brilliant mind such as hers would surely go to waste at her current educational track, if not challenged further. She had also been able to take her apparation license test since she was now of legal age, passing with flying colors.

After the options had been explained to the bookworm, she was overjoyed at the opportunities opened before her by her trusted friend and pack mate. She was so overjoyed that the last 48 hours had her lost to the world in her corner of the library at all hours of the day and night.

Winky had brought the brunette food and pushed her into her den for a few hours of cuddle and rest time, as he could sense the discomfort of the wolf, rattling its cage from being away from its mate.

She had just snuck out of the tangle of soft limbs in the den and went back to the library in the wee hours of the morning. Hermione had just finished her first hour of research, when her wrist started to burn, letting her know that an incoming message from her mate was waiting.

-This should be good, thought Hermione

She encircled her wrist with her hand in the appropriate movement and before her she saw a moving explicit drawing of, what she assumed, was herself and her mate in a lewd, albeit very limber act surrounded by a shaky heart and one jumbled word scribbled above it.

- _imwet3uou_

If Hermione had been drinking anything liquid, it would have just exploded from her mouth. She had to give it to her witch, it was very well drawn. However, on the other side... the word was a jumble of spelling and punctuation errors, and she had even used a number in the word…not even the right number… she face palmed at her girl… she must be drinking, the wolf thought. The meaning behind the jumbled word and picture had her wolf chomping at the bit to be let out and find her cheeky mate.

Making a quick decision she stashed her books and study materials in a hidden panel she had fashioned her first year by her favorite study table. She then took off through the secret corridors out to the forest where she immediately shifted, not caring about her clothes left in tatters behind her. She had energy to burn all of a sudden and it had to be done now, or the first person she came upon would be in serious trouble.

Once she was past the wards she apparated to the inside of her witch's apartment while still in her fur.

* * *

Tonks had just sent the message

'And now we wait'. She spoke out to no one

She took the last cigarette out from behind her ear and lit it with a snap of her fingers. The clover cigarettes she smoke carried a sweet smell to it and, as rolled her own carried much less carcinogenic qualities, well that and the spells she used on them helped. She had puffed her last puff of smoke when a loud pop of apparition sounded towards her feet.

Tonks opened her eyes, and there before her was her Alpha mate in all her furry glory, yellow eyes boring down on her. In her entire life she had never heard of someone apparating in their shifted forms. The skill that it took to do that without splinching…well it was unheard of, and she couldn't help her body's reaction to it. Her arousal filled the air and the wolf closed its eyes and smelled the air deeply emitting a low approving growl in response. The wolf stepped over to the still prone drunk witch, towering over her form still emanating power until her furry belly was over Tonks' center. With its mighty jaw the beast tore off the tattered shirt and then carefully clawed off the pants leaving only tattered remains, never once breaking her skin.

Tonks couldn't help the wanton moan escape her mouth.

Giving what could only be described as a wolf grin the wolf settled on top of the sobering witch. The deep rumbling in its chest vibrated the now very naked center of its mate.

'Hmmmm, ahhh…neeeeahhh!' Tonks said as she clutched her mate's fur.

The wolf slowly transitioned back to her human, and luckily for Tonks, very naked form. One look into the eyes of the woman above her told the Auror that the Alpha was in charge this early morning.

'My my little mate you are in for it, interrupting my human's studying, although I can't bring myself to be upset at how this turned out..'

'Oh Merlin Alpha I need you'. Tonks began writhing beneath her

The Alpha held down the Auror's shoulders and pressed her hips deep into her mate effectively trapping and pressing into her witch at the same time. 'Now now witch you will do well this evening to follow my instructions. You will find you enjoy the…' the aplha thrust into her prone mate, '…rewards for patience and obedience my dear luv'.

'Look at you, all wet and wanton for me, I'll bet you won't even need penetration to orgasm tonight.' The Alpha placed her hand at the warm heat she so missed, she began caressing, eliciting the sexiest sounds she had ever heard from her mate.

The Alpha had released the metamorphmagus's shoulders and began setting a moving pace staying on the outside of her lover's slick heat. Kissing and licking all over the older witch's amazingly soft breasts as she could tell her mate was on edge about to fall over the precipice. She took her cues from the prone woman and bit down hard on the nipple in her mouth at the same time spelling a vibrating hex on her clit to a cacophony of screams in ecstasy.

They continued on well into the early afternoon, the Alpha dominating her over and over, christening ever inch of her flat that had been left undiscovered previously.

Hermione finally relented when the Auror was unable to move. The wolf had scratches all up and down her back, badges of honor in her opinion.

'You know luv I'm going to have to leave soon, my exam is in 4 hours.' Hermione said as she kissed her mate's exposed neck.

'Mmm I know, I just miss you. What did you think of my drawing?'

A snort was her only response

They both laughed at that, and spoke of things they knew to be coming before Hermione had to hurry back to Hogwarts. The day after her exams she could pack up her gear and begin her summer holiday.

The topic of the upcoming war meant a safety issue for the Gryffindor's muggle parents. All intelligence reports pointed to an early demise if not left protected, especially to the parents of one third of the recently dubbed 'golden trio.'

A solution came from an unlikely source when Andromeda Tonks offered Hermione's parents a place to stay until the war had ended. Andy was no stranger to avoiding the dark lord, as she had to do this the entire last war after refusing her arranged marriage to a pure blood, opting to marry for love. Her muggleborn husband had been a loving husband and devoted father, someone she was proud to say was hers.

Being a former member of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black meant that she had been trained as an excellent duelist. Andy was a trickster and had a wicked sense of humor, yes but her skill could not be denied. The word from Tonks was that she rivaled her crazed sister in that area whom she looked just like except her kind eyes being the only physical difference. She also had an unparalleled skill creating the strongest wards that even the curse breaker team of Bill and Fleur had commented on were as close to impenetrable as possible.

This knowledge reassured Hermione on the saftey front for her parents. The plan was to have Tonks pick up Hermione at platform 9 and go immediately to her parents dental practice to discuss this move to them and coincidentally come out in more than one way to her parents as well. It wasn't that Hermione was ashamed with whom she was, or that she was worried that they would disown her…they were supportive parents and incredibly liberal. It was just that previously she really had no reason to have the uncomfortable conversation. She hadn't been seeing anyone seriously, and her being a werewolf was something she worked tirelessly to hide for their saftey. Now she had to lay everything on the table and convince them to give up their practice and live for Merlin knows how long with their in-laws for their own saftey. The only alternative however was to obliviate them and send them packing to another country and hope for the best…her wolf would not allow her to do such a thing, pride being what it is of a magical beast. She could not dwell on that however since she needed to get back and focus on her upcoming exam…in 2 hours!

'Tonks! Merlin I have to go!'

'Oh shite I didn't realize what time it was, here take some of my clothes, oophaaa!' Tonks said as she stumbled and fell hurriedly out of bed. 'Bloody hell, I'm never drinking again'. She swore as her headache reared it's ugly head

' I don't know luv I kind of like how this turned out.' Hermione said from her view on the bed of her very naked mate sprawled out, open and ready for the taking…'dammit! I have to go!' She swore as she got up and helped her mate to her feet, kissing her soundly. They rushed to the shower and reluctantly cleaned the amazing smell of their activities off of their bodies with minimal distraction…

Hermione quickly used the Floo to her beta's office after getting clean and dressed and having to be pushed through after a teasing remark had her wolf riled up. Landing on her arse with an 'ooff!' She caused her beta to look up from her desk.

'Ah Miss Granger just in time, I thought perhaps you might have been still studying, but it seems you had been otherwise distracted this day. I suppose I should overlook the fact that you broke many school rules by being away from school grounds, perhaps it was a life or death situation?' The Scottish witch queried Stone faced

'Ummm ahhh something like that…'. She mumbled in response after she had rolled on her back and picked herself up.

'I see…'. The elder witch noticed the oddly dressed wolf in front of her, if she had to guess she would say that she had dressed in the dark, rumpled clothing all askew with varying degrees of cleanliness…tight jeans, fitted black t-shirt, no shoes but one black sock and the other a hufflepuff… she facepalmed. 'Miss Granger, I hardly call going halfway across the country for a shag an emergency!'

A quick, menacing growl from Hermione broke the Scottish witch from the beginnings of her tirade. She bowed her head and offered her throat instinctually.

Hermione began to stand and walk towards her beta ready to bite her neck in an act of dominance when she shook her head swiftly. 'Errrm sorry professor. It was all for the saftey of the other students I assure you, I didn't even realize where I was headed until I let my wolf take over and before I knew it we had apparated inside my mate's flat still in my fur.'

'You WHAT! Do you know how dangerous that could have been Alpha?' her beta spoke clearly concerned for her younger friend and pack leader.

'Yes Tabby, and I don't plan on a repeat, but thankfully nothing bad happened, and on the positive side I made it back in time..?...' She nervously said the last part

'Come here lass, no need to be worried'. The student embraced her teacher/friend/ and packmate in a fierce hug.

Separating the elder witch spoke, 'Ugg, your mate has not improved upon her cleanliness habits I see.'

Hermione gave a light chuckle, 'Gods I love that girl, but yes strangely enough this is the cleanest of her clothes piles.'

'Well then the first part of the practical exam would be to see if you could properly perform the scourgify charm while retaining your mate's scent I know your beast needs to keep smelling…then we will go into the written portion, which will include…'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright new chapter!**

 **Nothing story relevant in these particular notes, just responding to reviewers.**

 **As I've stated before in one of my fics, I'm not a big fan of writers negatively ranting about reviews they've gotten, so this is not what I'm doing here. Let's call this a clarification. I ,like most writers here, really enjoy reading the reviews written. It gives us motivation to continue, constructive criticism, ideas to better a story, or allows reviewers to ask questions to better understand what we meant by a particular section.…To answer the reviewer that asked if this story was abandoned, the answer is no. It has been about 2 months since the last update, not as long as I have taken on some of my stories at times mind you…It honestly took a while for my inspiration to hit on this story, and I was trying to focus on finishing 4 of my other stories that had been sitting out there for almost a year without completion. I also have 5 other active stories I have been trying to get to on a more regular basis as well. I still hold to that I would rather focus on getting quality chapters out than just churning out chapters I wasn't happy with. Plus, like I assume everyone else out here we write because we love it, it's a release for us, one we don't get paid to do, but do it because we get enjoyment out of it, and hope others might enjoy reading as well. Everyone has real life responsibilities and so this cannot be our focus at the detriment of others. I am also not a big fan of the name calling or ill intended insinuations, but it's the internet and you are free to do what you like... I'd just say that the way I was raised it's just not good manners, it shows that the person spewing insults behind anonymity is uncouth and it serves no real purpose besides trying to degrade someone.**

 **Anyway…**

 **A few other reviewers asked for the Wattpad url for the saucy stuff someone had previously requested I remove. I tried to post that url originally, but for some reason the FanFiction website didn't allow me to do so, possibly operator error on my part…You can type the title into their search bar and it's the one with a black and white picture of a wolf with blue eyes with the title: " Luperca" and the author name is below it " Darkwolf393". As of right now it is the top result on the search. If that doesn't work try searching on google keywords: "Luperca wattpad darkwolf393", it was the first result when I searched that way. Hope that helps.**

 **One guest reviewer asked if this was a lesbian story, without any male anatomy present in any smut scenes. As a lesbian I honestly have no experience in that, and thus do not write those scenes. I love my gay and trans brothers and respect them dearly however, and as such I don't shy away from having some gay males in my stories, but my stories will always be girl loving girl focused. My females will never end up with males, I just couldn't in good conscience write that. That ending can be written by other authors.**

 **now that the heavy is cleared up**

 **I had a reviewer ask about Hermione smoking, well this is what I came up with in response**

 **thanks to everyone for reading, NSFW chapter, duhhh… on with the show!**

* * *

Panting deeply, a thin sheen of sweat was on the young wolf's brow. In the corner of her eyes she saw her mate light up a cigarette and take a series of deep satisfied puffs. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and out of pure intellectual curiosity took the object mid inhale from the pink haired witch. To Tonks's utter shock and amusement Hermione took a long drag herself.

'Oi, didn't think you fancied a fag.'

'Not usually luv, but…'

Silence

'…ahhh'.

*Cough, cough*.

'This thing tastes bloody'

*Cough, cough*

' awful!'

*Cough, cough*

Hermione coughed furiously, immediately moving into a sitting position on the lumpy mess of a bed they shared. Tonks sat up patting the younger woman on her bare back softly.

'That's it wolfy, breathe.' Tonks soothed

'Oh bloody hell, why do the muggle cinemas make it seem like it's the quintessential thing to do after sex?

…and, why do I feel so dizzy?'

*cough, cough*

'Ah that would be the nicotine on both accounts. By all research the post coital cigarette is beneficial to the avid smoker. This is due to the fact that especially if the sex lasts a good bit of time and is quite vigorous, like ours usually is mind you,'. Tonks said winking at the last bit before continuing.

'So after the extended period of time without the drug the body then goes through nicotine withdrawals, so the when smoker has said cigarette they get immediately relaxed due to getting their fix of the nicotine... Now a non-smoker doesn't get those benefits, hence the dizziness.'

'…'

'What?! Despite my jovial manner I do have _some_ intelligence, I'll have you know.'

Hermione threw her arms around the metamorphmagus, swinging a leg and wrapping around her still naked mate, bringing them skin to skin.

'Hmmm I never said you weren't.' Hermione said merely a breaths away from Tonks's mouth. The wolf slowly bucked her hips, feeling her mate below tremble slightly.

'You have no idea how your intelligence turns me on baby.'

The metamorphmagus smirked at that. 'Oh don't I?' She teased, grasping the brunette's nipples, tugging slightly at the tips, feeling them pebble in her hands. She leaned forward and began kissing the young wolf in her lap, flexing her abdominal muscles against the wolf's wet center pressed against it.

'Ahhhummmhhh'. Hermione moaned out.

'How about you do something about it Tonksy'. Hermione growled, eyes flashing yellow as she broke the kiss.

* * *

Hermione had finished her exams and was told the results would be owled to her in one week's time. That night she packed her things and stripped down to her underwear, crawling into the Gryffindor female wolf den cuddle. Sleep came easy to her that evening, as she had slept only a few hours the night prior, and then had slept _**with**_ her mate for hours on end followed by her exams… Needless to say, she was exhausted. Her dorm mates unconsciously cuddled closer to the wolf, allowing everyone to have the best sleep they had gotten all year.

The next morning had everyone up bright and early for their breakfast, since directly after they would board the Hogwarts Express and head to King's Cross to begin their summer holiday. Excited chatter filled the Great Hall as Hermione sat down next to her boys.

'Morning 'mione'. Harry said

'Mummmerrnngg'. Ron mumbled between his mouth filled with breakfast.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head. 'Good morning boys.' She began filling her plate with her healthy helpings.

'So have you decided if you are coming to the Burrow this summer or what?' Harry asked

Hermione smiled at her friends.

'Yes, I should see you lot sometime in the last month before school resumes. I promised mum and dad that I would spend most of it with them. How about you Harry?'

'Oh, good news I got my Aunt and Uncle to let me stay there for the entire summer!' Harry said

Hermione blinked at that, something seemed off…

'Brilliant I say! I can't wait to play Quidditch every day!' Ron chimed in.

'Nice to know where your priorities lay mate.' Harry said sullenly.

'Wha..I mean…'. Ron struggled, but after Harry's façade broke he quickly caught on the teasing mood of his friends and the trio began laughing.

'Honestly Ron, are food and Quidditch the only things you think about?' Hermione laughed, but slyly looked at her friend Harry. With her enhanced senses she picked up on the telltale signs of a lie being told: sweating, fidgeting, Harry's fake smile that didn't quite reach eyes, pupils narrowed…

Hermione knew that his Aunt and Uncle's home was abysmal, but suspected it might be worse than she had first thought. Keeping these thoughts to herself she decided to file this information away and speak to her beta before she left for the summer. If Dumbledore knew of this, which he surely should, and allowed it to continue, she would get to the bottom of it. The elder wizard had his reasons behind everything he did, an ulterior motive if you will. Whether that motive was done for the best of intentions for her friend or the war effort remained to be seen… Her best mate deserved better than that.

She knew if professor McGonagall had even a hint of possible abuse in the home of a single one of her cubs her beta would swoop in and rescue them. Yes, she would be discussing this with Tabby as quick as she could before she left.

* * *

Sitting on the train looking out into the ever changing country side, Hermione had one knee bouncing nervously and the other held by her flexing hand. The boys had just left to hunt down the sweets trolley, and left to her own thoughts.

'There you are Luperca.' A small soft body had latched itself to her side.

'Wha..Ahem, oh hi little moon!' Hermione said coming back to the present, looking down at her friend.

'So I heard back from my godmothers. I hadn't told you a definitive yes or no since they had been traveling…but last night they owled me and told me that they will be visiting mid summer and wanted to meet you and your mate.'

'Oh Merlin! That would be amazing! I can't wait to meet them!' Hermione gushed at the possibility of learning more about her wolf and speak with others of her kind.

Luna tilted her head to the side, taking notice of the wolf's demeanor.

'Luperca, what's wrong?'

'That transparent eh?'

'Why yes the wackspurts are quite agitated around yourself today.'

Hermione smiled at her dreamy friend. 'Well I guess you could say I have a lot on my mind.'

'Alright then Hermione Granger tell me what is going on in that furry head of yours.'

'Well…'. Hermione paused and flicked her wand, closing the door and putting a silencing and locking charm on the compartment as well as a repelling charm.

'Ok…but promise me little moon that you won't speak of this to anyone.'

Luna merely smiled, settling into the seat in front of Hermione, and nodded solemnly.

'…it's really several things right now. Harry has lied about getting the ok to stay at the Burrow this summer, leading me to believe he has been abused on a regular. I spoke with Min about this and she had seemed weary about leaving the boy as a babe, but abided by Dumbledore's wishes. She suspected that the necessity of Harry staying with his blood relative has more to do with ancient blood magic protecting Harry than anything else.'

'That does make sense.'

'I worry that the elder wizard cares more for the war effort than Harry. Something seems off about the whole thing. Why would he endanger Harry like that?'

'You know muggles raise cows, right?'

'Huh?' Hermione asked quizzically.

'They love them, sometimes brand them causing them pain, feed them, house them, wash them, but the end is still the same'. Luna

 _-oh dear God-_ Hermione thought

'you don't think?!'

'It makes sense, I guess Harry really hasn't had a fair shake…' Luna spoke serious this time

'Blimey'

'Well good thing you're the big bad wolf now, and can protect us poor humans.' Luna spoke with mirth

Hermione smiled.

'But that's not the only thing on your busy mind, is it?'

'Bugger, I had almost forgot…umm my parents are meeting me at the station and then hopefully my mate will be meeting us at our house for dinner. We are coming clean, with everything and I mean everything, as well as trying to convince them to stay with Andy for the duration of the war.'

'Do you think that's wise? She is quite mischievous your mother in law.' Luna chucked

'Hence the nervousness.' Hermione replied

'How do you think your parents will react to everything?'

'Dunno…but they have always loved me unconditionally…and the only other option is to obliviate them…and there is no cure for that, so…'

'Luperca, you truly are the most selfless person I know. Harry is not the only one with the world on their shoulders.'

'Me? No I'm just trying to get by, and keep my loved ones alive if I can, others have it worse...' Hermione said lowly.

Luna put her hand under the brunette's chin lifting Hermione's eyes to her own.

'Come her wolfy, you are worth more than you think.'

Hermione smiled at her friend and welcomed the embrace of the dreamy blonde. Hermione was slowly calming down and became happy at the warmth she felt with her friend. She began nuzzling and unconsciously purring deeply into her friend's neck, lost in the reassuring friendly touch.

It was at this point that the silencing and repelling charms wore off and the boys had returned to the compartment.

Harry noticed the closeness of the witches and poked Ron in the ribs with his elbow while winking at him. As if to say - _play along_

'Look sharp Ron, looks like this compartment is taken.'

Ron smiled and went with it. 'Oi I thought Tonks had as I heard, quote the softest breasts you had ever felt in your mouth end quote, what's this? Huh, the bookworm not satisfied, maybe the metamorphmagus is just not that good in the sack?'

Hermione growled so low that the boys didn't hear the grave warning at the biting remark of her mate.

'Shhh Luperca, remember who you are. This heart that beats, this is who you really are. Don't listen to these boys, they are having a laugh. I promise you, your witch doesn't think any less of you for hugging me, and her honor is in tact. Be still my friend, be still.' Luna said low out of the boys hearing.

Shaking heavily, and slowly coming back to herself at Luna's calming words. Hermione extricated herself from her friend. She closed her eyes, willing the gold color to recede. When she was centered enough, she turned to face the laughing duo, completely unaware of the very real danger they had been in mere moments ago. Opening her, once again chocolate colored eyes, she let everything go and picked up on their mirth. These were her boys, her best mates. Deciding to give back just as good as she got, she responded.

'Oh she's plenty good in the sack, or did you not hear us at the Three Broomsticks the last Hogsmeade weekend?'

Blinking at the quick rebuttal, the boys fired question after question:

'No way!

that epic shag fest was you two?

Rosmerta had to replace the wall and bed frame after you two…

…you shook the foundation!'

'Mmmhmmm, you know a silencing spell only goes so far, and that structure needed to be strengthened anyway...losing control…accidental magic and all that you know...' Hermione spoke dismissively on the last part, glancing down at her nails distractedly.

'Blimey 'Mione!' Ron blurted out

* * *

Her parents stood at the station, all smiles waiting to see their little girl.

 _-Did she get taller?_

Hermione smiled at their enthusiasm and gave them the biggest bear hug she could muster.

'Mum, dad! So good to see you!'

The Grangers looked on in surprise at their only daughter's uncharacteristic display of affection.

'Not that we're not glad to see you too Hermione, but what brought this on?' Her mom asked.

All smiles Hermione answered honestly, 'I just missed you both loads.'

Their smiles extended as Hermione lead them back to their car.

During the drive home Hermione broached the subject of her mate visiting.

'So…errrmm mum dad, I kind of invited someone over for dinner tonight, if that's ok?'

The pair looked at each other briefly, this being the first time Hermione had ever asked to bring anyone to their home.

Her father raised an eyebrow at his wife in the passenger seat but shrugged his shoulders.

Mrs. Granger knew her daughter well and trusted her judgement. So the reply was easy.

'Of course dear, dinner will be served sharply at 7, if you could have your friend over by then.'

'Brilliant mum'. Hermione discreetly sent a quick note to her mate on her forearm and leaned back to settle in for the rest of the drive.

Dinner plans settled she wondered how the evening would progress. Coming out to her parents, divulging her lycanthropy, telling her parents she found her mate and had essentially married her by mating rights…that was a lot for even the most open minded parents to take…

More than that, if they did somehow convince her parents to stay with Andy…she shuttered at what the trio would get up to. Not even sure her parents would give up their dental practice for the duration…This was about to be a very interesting summer holiday indeed.

They arrived home around 1pm and after unpacking Hermione asked if she could go pick up their dinner guest. Her parents saw the excitement in Hermione's eyes and could not deny their child's simple request.

* * *

With a pop she apparated to her witch's flat. Using her key she opened the door. Her mate looked up and saw Hermione standing there in her sexy muggle clothes in the doorway. Tonks wasted no time and was on her mate, Hermione barely repressed growl of excitement.

'Mmmhmmm' Tonks replied into the kiss as they fell to the floor. She barely had enough wherewithal to shut and lock her door with a flick of her wand and then threw it away as she felt her clothes being torn savagely from her heating up body.

Hermione broke the kiss to say breathily

'I missed you'. Tonks's face softened and leaned up for another piece of heaven in her mate's embrace and mouth.

'I love you, Merlin knows I do.' Tonks muttered

She got a sudden mischievous grin on her face as she wordlessly and wandlessly banished her wolf's clothes and snaked a hand to her mate's heated center.

'I missed this too mate, what say you ravish me before I meet the 'rents? We can show them what their freshly fucked daughter looks like eh?'

The crass statement had thoughts of what her mate had just said filling her head with lust and she gave into her beast's desires. Positioning herself on her mate's all too willing fingers she sunk into them as they pistoned in and out deliciously. She snaked her own hand down the sexy witch beneath her and plunged into the wet heat she so loved to feel tighten around her fingers...

* * *

Several hours later found them in Tonks's dilapidated bed, Hermione recovering from her first cigarette, and beginning another round of love making when an alarm went off in her muggle shredded jeans.

'Mmmmnnnnahhh, we ummmm have ahhhhhhh to nnnnnnggg stop.'

Tonks thrusted deeper into her love, unrelenting in her desire to see her lover cum one more time.

'Just 5 more minutes luv.' Tonks kissed Hermione on her neck as she kept thrusting.

'less if you cum sooner.' The older witch stated.

After a few minutes and several pleading cries from the brunette, Tonks flicked her thumb finally over Hermione's throbbing clit as she demanded into her mate's ear. 'Now, cum now sweet girl, cum for me now!'

'Ngggahhhh Tonks!' Hermione screamed loudly, pushing the extent of the silencing charm grabbing the metamorphmagus's back, pulling her closer oh so much closer to her, sharpened nails digging into her back.

Slowly riding out her climax, Hermione slowed her bucking hips, panting heavily. Words of love and adoration falling from her lips as they dropped into a pile of tangled limbs.

As solid as a wet noodle the wolf struggled to move, as she said

'Shower,'

*pant pant*

Need…'

*pant pant*

'Shhhh luv, rest, we have a few minutes before we need to shower and get ready to meet your parents. Catch your breath beautiful girl.' Tonks said as she kissed the side of her wolf's head.

'... Although if you prefer to show up like this, I wouldn't complain. It would keep you in my bed longer…'. Tonks replied as she kissed her mate deeply.

After her brain regained function Hermione laughed as she got her breath back , 'ok ok, calm down you horny witch. I think I'm finally ready for that shower.'

'Pity, I was ready to…'

'Tonks!' Hermione lightly chided 'shower!'

'Alright alright coming, I'm coming'

'Not now but you will tonight' Hermione couldn't help the jibe as she swatted her mate in her gloriously naked behind.

The older witch laughed heartily at that as she started the shower.

'Merlin, I've corrupted you' Tonks chuckled out

'Well I personally don't think you've corrupted me enough.' Hermione said as she pulled her sexy mate into the shower. 'Come on, come on…I promise to scrub you extra clean'. She said while raising her eyebrows up and down in a decidedly joking manner.

Tonks laughed and was soon enveloped into the magically enlarged shower, as her mate dribbled body soap on her before making a thick lather on her skin...

They made sure each inch was _-thoroughly-_ washed. Sensual touches and light chaste kisses were shared and they actually managed to mostly behave in the shower.

* * *

Once changed Hermione took Tonk's hand and apparated to the back yard of the Granger home.

When the wave of nausea finally cleared their heads from the side along apparition, Hermione looked at her muggle watch.

She turned to her mate and said, 'Good news, we're early! Mum would have killed me if we were late.'

Tonks looked around and saw an open shed in the backyard and before the younger witch could process what was happening, she grabbed Hermione and drug her inside.

'Tonks, mmmmnnn we dont't'.

*kiss, kiss*

'Have'

*kiss*

'Time'

Tonks pushed her against one of the walls a she undid her own pants putting the wolf's hand on her already soaked center.

'Come on 'mione, don't tell me you never had a fantasy about taking me in your family home, any second possibly getting caught.'

'Ummm'. Hermione was already fighting her instincts, as her wolf rattled its cage to be let out.

'I need you mate, I need you to take me! Mmmmmmm'. Tonks said as Hermione finally relented pushing in deeply into her witch.

'Alright you win this one, but it has to be a quickie.'

Tonks laughed briefly at that, 'sure thing whatever you say. Just don't stop ahhhhh touching me nnnnggggghh.'

They had, what was supposed to be a quick romp, but turned into a little over a half hour where they almost destroyed another structure. Quickly buttoning up their clothing and tidying up their hair they stumbled out of the, now slightly shaking shed laughing.

They finally made it to the front door, disheveled and promptly!

.

.

.

.

at 7:13…


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time**

 _'Alright you win this one, but it has to be a quickie.'_

 _Tonks laughed briefly at that, 'sure thing whatever you say. Just don't stop ahhhhh touching me nnnnggggghh.'_

 _They had, what was supposed to be a quick romp, but turned into a little over a half hour where they almost destroyed another structure. Quickly buttoning up their clothing and tidying up their hair they stumbled out of the, now slightly shaking shed laughing._

 _They finally made it to the front door, disheveled and promptly!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _at 7:13…_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…7:05 in the Granger residence**

Mrs. Granger glanced at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. It wasn't like Hermione to be late…

Her daughter had always been the studious type, much like herself and the shy type much like her husband. Such a sweet child, whom throughout the last few years had been turning into a strong intelligent woman she was proud to call her daughter. Her behavior this afternoon and evening had been a bit peculiar, she seemed nervous and dare she say giddy at the mention of her mysterious friend she was bringing home.

The fact she had asked to bring a friend to meet them was odd in itself. Her daughter, while she seemed to have many friends at her magic school, they never seemed to visit her at their own home. Hermione had always gone to her friend's homes. Not that Jean minded, she had met Mrs. Weasley many times and felt very comfortable with Molly watching over her young one, she was a lovely woman. No, this time it felt different…

'Ouch!' Jean had been lost in thought, stirring the food absentmindedly when she accidentally burned her finger. This brought about her attention to the sounds coming from outside her home.

* **bang** **bang** * moan? Grrrrr

 _-Was that… a growl I just heard? We don't have dogs in this neighborhood…_

She heard a ruckus again in their backyard. Jean pulled the curtains back and looked out the window, but did not see anything.

 _-That's odd…probably just stray cats._

* **bang** **crash** * and some more indescribable inhuman sounds

- _Cats in heat maybe...wait, Is that old shed shaking?_

Jean said to herself. Almost as if the building knew she was talking about it, the old thing stopped moving. She stood there for a few minutes, not even sure if it had been moving at all to begin with. She closed the curtains and shook her head laughing, must be a figment of her imagination. She turned back to the dinner she was still preparing. Meanwhile, after a brief pause the shed started moving again, nearly coming apart at the foundation.

* * *

Finally at 7:13 the front door opened to a disheveled Hermione. Jean raised an eyebrow at her usually put together daughter quizzically. Hermione nervously chuckled, and she was about to ask her daughter what happened to her, when she caught sight of the other witch next to her.

There stood an older even less put together woman. Jean noted that she was an attractive looking young woman. She inwardly laughed at what she was looking at, this woman was the stereotypical bad girl you don't want to take home to your parents.

The woman had a air of danger about her with her punk rock style with bubble gum pink hair, wrapped in a leather jacket. She had a cigarette tucked behind her one of her ears, and wore a Ramones t-shirt and ripped skin tight jeans ending in muddy untied black combat biker boots, with a wand sticking out of it. Looking deeper she saw not only the danger, but also the playful nature of the woman. This woman has seen things, yes, undeniably strong but she could tell she had an wicked sense of humor about her.

After her initial inspection she looked closer and saw that the pair were wearing matching red and purple marks on their necks and collarbones…and she could have sworn that Hermione had been wearing different clothes to pick up her…

friend…

The more she looked at the pair, the more she understood what was happening.

Raising an eyebrow at her daughter, Jean gave her the look every child knows.

'Mum!' Hermione responded too enthusiastically.

'Hmmm?' Jean crossed her arms.

'Uhhhmm…I'm home!'

'…'

'…'

'Really 'Mione? 7:13?' Hermione's dad said from the adjoining room finally joining the group.

'…yyyyeeeah, suppose I should apologize for being late to dinner…errr ahh would you believe traffic?' Hermione rubbed the back of her neck looking down.

Tonks couldn't stifle the snicker. 'Really, that's the best thing you can come up with?'

'Oh hush it, this is your fault mate.' Hermione whispered to Tonks.

Tonks flat out laughed at that.

'You are such a bright sexy witch, but absolute shite at lying.' Tonks replied hugging her from behind kissing her neck. This caused the now red faced woman to close her eyes and forget herself and began purring, slowly tilting her head to the side sliding one hand up behind her, around her love's neck and running her fingers through the pink hair that was changing to a deep purple…

'Ahem!' Wendell Granger, her father, broke the obvious couple's trance.

Just realizing where they were the pair froze.

'Oh my god, don't tell me this just happened in front of my parents.'

Tonks hid her head in bushy curls laughing raucously, until she was elbowed in the ribs from the front.

'Oi that hurt luv'

'So…how long has this…'. Jean gestured between the entwined couple, '…been happening?'

'…umm a while'. Hermione said lamely.

'Nevermind that you were late to dinner! But, you show up late, you bring a… friend…over whom you have obviously been shagging! Do you take us for fools?! We haven't seen you for months, you barely tell us anything about your life anymore, and you show up with this, this, this…woman attached to you!? Now we are open minded, but this just shows that you have no respect for us! Just, stop trying to defile our daughter for 5 seconds in front of us and tell us just what the BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!'

The now purple headed witch detached herself from Hermione. She cleared her throat and said, 'Ahem, I would like to apologize for my actions, it was my fault we were late…and ahhh…I may or may not owe you a new shed….'

'Oh my god that was you 2?' Jean said

'Sorry mum'

'WHAT?! You are late to dinner shagging this woman, of possible questionable morals, I've never met , whom you've invited to dinner at our house, destroyed our backyard shed and all you have to say is sorry?!'

'perhaps we should all sit down?' Tonks interjected sensing her mate getting agitated at the jibe at her mate.

'Questionable morals?!' Hermione yelled

'Well excuse me for making a judgement based on facts?'

'Now Jean, perhaps we should..' Wendell tried to interject

'Facts?! Oh just say what you are thinking mum, don't hold anything in!'

'Calm down, It's ok 'Mione you mum is just trying to...' Tonks tried

'The whore is right, you need to..'. Jean yelled

A dark low growl suddenly erupted from Hermione, head tilted down. Her eyes flashed dangerously bright yellow, she stepped in front of her mate.

The voice of the Alpha broke through, 'that is my WIFE you are speaking about, you WILL give her the proper respect! Grrrrr'. Hermione then stiffened up increasing her height and spread her shoulders wide, fur sprouting from various parts of her body, clothing beginning to tear at the stress from the sudden growth, growling louder by the second.

The Grangers' eyes grew as wide as saucers at their changing daughter.

Luckily, however before anything else could happen the purple headed witch quickly grabbed her mate from behind. She whispered sweet nothings into her ear, slowly calming the Alpha down, Hermione slowly came back to herself. She eventually shook her head breathing deeply, visibly fighting herself for control.

'Can you both give us a few minutes? We will meet you in the dining room shortly.' Tonks asked in a calm soothing voice.

Shaking themselves out of their stupor, the Grangers just dumbly nodded and left the room.

* * *

Pacing the dining room the older couple were in a heated discussion.

'Wife!' Jean whisper/yelled to her husband Wendell.

'Our daughter almost turned into…whatever that was and all you can think about is that she apparently got married?' Wendell responded.

Jean dismissively waved his statement off. 'Oh please, she can fly on a broomstick, what makes you think this was the oddity, she's barely 17!'

'19 actually'. Hermione said coming around the corner. She looked more like herself once again.

'My use of the time turner aged me by 2 years.'

'…huh…' Wendell said. He always was fascinated by all things magical.

' Wife?' Jean asked, looking at her daughter for answers.

After a few moments Hermione broke the tense silence.

'I suppose I should begin, well…at the beginning.'

The group finally sat down and began plating the food, letting Hermione compose herself to begin her tale.

'A few years ago something happened that changed not only my life forever, but also my physiology irrevocably.'

The Grangers looked concerned now.

Mr. Granger queried, 'whatever happened sweetie we will support you.'

' I sure hope so, just…hear me out before you make any judgments.'

Jean reached across and grabbed her daughter's hand reassuring her.

'My Hermione, nothing you can say will make us love you any less. What have I always tried to teach you about judging someone?'

'Never judge a book by its cover mum.'

'Exactly dear, no matter what we will always love you. Take your time…I am sorry for my harsh words about your…umm wife?'

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded at that, pleased she had not yet scared her parents away. It was funny that her bonding was what concerned her mother the most.

'It began a few years ago…'.

* * *

Hermione told her parents everything, about her turning into a werewolf after surviving an attack, about hiding her nature, about the wolf den cuddles, about her beta, about finding her mate, about Andromeda, about not being able to tell anyone else about her changes, about what her world thought of wolves in general, the war, how Andromeda had offered to take them in until the end of the war for their saftey, everything.

They had sat there taking it in mostly silent, save for a few questions.

It was surprising when they came to a quick decision about closing their practice for the duration of the war. They were grateful for Andy's offer and agreed that from what they had read from the Daily Prophet and what Hermione and Tonks had both told them about muggleborn's parents getting attacked, they agreed it was safer. No job was worth their life, nor the life of their child.

'Well then I guess that leaves one thing for you to officially do Hermione, I expect you to make an honest woman out of her' Jean said

'Mum!' Hermione's face became as red as a tomato.

They chuckled a bit at her embarrassment.

Jean then had a stray thought. 'Wendell, didn't we watch that wolf documentary the other day? What did it say?'

'Oh yes, fascinating creatures something about wolves mating for life…'. He answered his wife

Hermione responded 'Werewolves share many natural instincts with our brother species, that is one of them.'

' Interesting, they said it was usually for breeding reasons…'. Jean supplied

.

.

Hermione just nodded at this, not sure how this was going to end.

.

.

'You are both magical beings.' Wendell said.

.

.

.

Nod

.

.

'So it would be conceivable that you, as the Alpha, could impregnate your mate'

.

.

A tentative nod this time, 'I…guess it would stand to reason…'

.

.

'Oh my Wendell! We are going to have grand babies!' Jean squealed.

'What!?' Hermione yelled

'Not now honey, later much later…' Jean assured her laughing.

'…well…actually I was meaning to talk to you baby…I…uhhh…Umm… I'm late…'. Tonks spoke timidly.

'Late? What do you mean late?' Hermione asked

'…umm as in my cycle…'

'What like your…wait, cycle…late…you mean, you…and me…and baby…and…'

Not missing a beat the proud wolf promptly passed out.

She finally came to, Tonks cupped her cheek, 'oh thank Merlin!' leaning forward she kissed her on the cheek.

'Oi just, thought I'd tell you one more thing.'

'I don't think I can take another surprise Tonksie.'

'Gotcha!'

'…'

'Just kidding luv'

'Tonks!'

Hermione sat up and grabbed the nearby newspaper and hit her mate upside her head with the newspaper

'not'

* **smack** *

'Funny'

* **smack** *

'Tonks !'

* **smack** *

Her parents were at this point rolling on the floor in hilarious laughter, the stress of the evening lifted and they eventually sat down to dinner.

* * *

After the meal they retired to the living room, as Hermione excused herself to the lavatory.

Walking back in she saw a familiar book in Tonks' lap. Mortified she yelled

'Mum!' Hermione ran close trying to close the baby.

'Oh Merlin you were too cute, just remember fair is fair luv, you didn't let me pull away my baby pics when mum showed you mine.' Tonks said with a raised eyebrow.

Grumbled and defeated she went over and sat by her dad, while the two women cooed over Hermione's baby pictures.

He softly elbowed his daughter, 'just think, there will be 3 of them when we join this Andy woman.'

Her face fell into her hands, 'for the love of…'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: NSFW! You have been warned if that's not your thing, probably don't want to read this story.**

 **What?! 2 updates in a 24 hour period!? Unheard of!**

 **So glad to be getting my inspiration back on this story after my time away, I'm excited to be back writing again.**

 **Life sometimes has other plans for us and in real life my wife of 14 years, is 9 months pregnant with our first child! Any day now our home will be a full estrogen fest! What's the term? Oh yeah, Gaybies! Lol but the updates may be a while in coming after little one finally emerges, but fear not I will not be giving up on my stories dear reader, I just ask patience while the inevitable sleep deprivation begins**.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own sh$ &!**

* * *

Much to Hermione's chagrin the night continued with not only embarrassing baby photos. No, no, no that would have been a blessing. Those photos led to home movies, specifically one in particular of a curly headed toddler wearing only her favorite blanky as a cape, singing with a hairbrush as a stand in microphone to ABBA's Dancing Queen. Tonks was rolling on the floor laughing at just how cute a tiny Hermione was. The young wolf knew that she would never hear the end of that.

The Grangers warmed up quickly to the hilarious Auror whom had stolen their daughters' heart. The abrupt nature in which Hermione had protected her mate was indeed startling to the muggles. They knew their daughter would not hurt them, or at least they hoped she wouldn't. The wolf and mate explained the true nature and instincts of werewolves and the real danger they had been in when they insulted and threatened her mate and visibly gulped.

Being educated individuals had been a blessing. Those whom graduated from universities tended to be more open minded and willing to wait for all the information to judge. Still…Hermione knew it was a lot for her parents to take in at one go.

The in depth explanation of her instincts as she and Tonks knew it went well into the night and only when Wendell started nodding off did Jean suggest they all go to sleep. That lead to a more uncomfortable discussion about calming a wolf at slumber skin on skin. The blushes on the parents and daughter's face were just adorable to the Auror. Tonks could see a whole lot of where her love got many adorable traits from.

Begrudgingly they let the pair go to Hermione's childhood room, with the promise of nothing going on, as they didn't want their house to meet their poor old shed's fate.

* * *

…really they tried to be good…it's just that…well a naked sleeping wolf, apparently horny, sleeping wolf, see…puts out these pheromones…and she was wrapped behind the older witch, naked breasts against her back…it did things to a girl…

Thinking quickly Nymphadora reached for her wand on the nightstand and cast the strongest silencing charm she could manage. She then cast a strengthening charm to the foundation, and heavy locking wards on the door. All thought went out her mind when a sleepy hand began caressing her naked breasts, slightly pulling on the nipple ring she had gotten to surprise her lover with on her last visit.

A low moan escaped from her mouth and she knew the moment the Alpha opened her yellow glowing eyes behind her. A low powerful growl erupted behind her as the other hand dove into her now soaking folds, she had been on the edge for so long, pheromones driving her mad, her naked mate plastered on her back. Tonks lost all thought and dropped her wand, who knows where and reached behind her grasping a head full of chestnut curls.

'That's it baby, feel me up, oh Merlin touch me!' Tonks whined and push her body wantonly into the hand giving her such pleasure.

'Grrrrr mine, mine, mine!' Each proclamation was heightened with a following thrust of the hand inside her filling her up, and the hips behind her guiding her own hips deeper into her lover's gifted hand.

'Oh Merlin, yes! Yours, unnnhh yours, unghhhh only yours!'

* * *

The Grangers slept throughout the night blissfully unaware of the debauchery that was happening just down the hall.

* * *

The smell of bacon cooking downstairs wafted up to the enhanced senses of the young Gryffindor. Stirring slightly she smiled immediately when she felt the soft breast of her sexy mate in her hands. She had also wrapped one leg fully around the shorter witch in her sleep.

'Mmmm, morning 'Mione'. Tonks sleepily husked.

Hermione blinked her eyes open and nuzzled into the neck in front of her.

'I don't think I could ever get tired of this.' Hermione spoke into the soft neck of her love.

'Me neither, mmm I've never felt this way with anyone else babe.'

Hermione laughed into the metamorphmagus's shoulder.

'What?'

Hermione snorted, 'that sounded sooo sappy!'

Tonks flicked her mate's nose.

'Oi! I was being serious!'

'There's a first for everything.' Hermione giggled

Tonks wiggled out of her cuddle and rolled on top of the naked wolf, hands on either side of the wolf's face. Hermione zeroed in on the piercing in front of her. She leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around the metal and tugged lightly.

'Merlin, the things you do to me witch'. Tonks muttered

Hermione looked up to the beautiful lust filled face of her mate. She released the metal and kissed all around her mate's amazing breasts as she squeezed the firm backside of her love.

A quick growl and she could feel her love getting wet on her abdomen.

The bookworm, ever studious knew about the act of tribidation, and loved it when she could cause her lover to orgasm just by using her own body as the delicious friction her mate needed against her aching drenched core. She tightened her abdominal muscles and forced her mate to ride her mercilessly.

So lost in their ministrations, they forgot to renew the silencing spells from the previous night.

As Tonks lost herself to the strong orgasm she yelled out , 'HERMIONE! Oh god here it comes! AHHHHHHH!' She leaned back riding her lover's body and grasping her own breasts as she lost herself to the pleasure only her girl could give her.

Her limp body fell on top of her wolf. Life was perfect in that moment for the metamorphmagus.

.

.

'HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!'

.

.

'Oh shit' The wolf crassly cussed.

The pair chuckled, clutching each other tightly.

'I guess we forgot to set silencing charms.' Hermione finally laughed.

'GET YOUR FURRY BUTT DOWN HERE!'

The pair laughed even harder, but nevertheless, kissed briefly and untangled themselves. They cast scourgify charms and quickly dressed in whatever clothes they could find, stumbling around in the dark room, tripping over each other frequently until they stumbled out of the bedroom and walked down stairs to what they worried would be a fuming set of parents.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look her parents in the eye and quickly sat down at the breakfast table next to her mate.

The silence in the room enveloped the 4 occupants.

Jean eventually was the one to break the silence, when she slid 2 breakfast plates in front of the mismatched pair.

The matriarch found the situation hilarious, after she got over the fact that she had just heard her daughter having sex under their roof. They had stumbled down heads hung low and their clothes looked crumpled and barely put on, the shirts were either backwards or mis-buttoned at best.

'For the love of God girls, at least keep it down!' Jean said sternly

Hermione wanted to be swallowed up into the ground and mumbled a quick, 'Yes ma'am'

'Sorry Mrs. Granger' Tonks added head still low, but sneaking a piece of bacon to munch on.

'Well…now that all that is settled, let's have breakfast. From the sounds of it, you both worked up quite the appetite.' Jean said conspiratorially.

'MUM!' Hermione blushed even a deeper color of red.

'Especially you Mrs. Tonks.' Wendell chimed in smirking.

Hermione just began banging her head on the breakfast table, muttering 'this isn't happening…'

* * *

After the uncomfortable breakfast, everyone set about getting ready for the day. Strict orders to shower separately and keep their doors open were heavily enforced.

They had to pack their house for the move to Andromeda's cottage.

Having a few wands of legal age helped. Wendell was giddy like a schoolgirl. This was the first time he had ever seen his little girl perform any magic, besides the accidental magic of her youth.

Tonks saw this and had charmed the ottoman into behaving like a puppy, and had butterflies circle the elder Granger male.

Jean shook her head and laughed alongside her husband.

It had taken little time to pack their life into a small duffel bag. The young Auror set strong wards on the home and a Fidelius charm, to try and keep their house from ruin while they were hiding safely with her own mum.

'Ready luv?' Tonks asked Hermione

A stray tear fell from the bookworm's face, before Tonks could wipe it away. She nodded and embraced the love of her life. They hugged briefly and then wordlessly walked towards the elder Grangers.

'Ok mum dad, you ready?' Hermione asked gently.

'As we will ever be sweetie.' Wendell grasped his daughter's shoulder in a brief reassuring touch, then turned to the punk rock witch. 'Thank you' he simply said, before he turned back to his wife holding her in front of him. Hermione hugged her mother and Tonks held onto her wolf from behind.

With a pop the group disappeared from sight, not 2 minutes before a great darkness uncharacteristically covered the neighborhood.

'Muddy, Muddy…where are you hiding?' The black figure sing-songed to the now darkened street...


End file.
